Le secret des Malfoy
by beckie400
Summary: Les Malfoy ont un secret qu'il garde précieusement depuis 11 ans mais leur secret va entrer à Poudlard et va bouleverser la vie du château. Draco deviendra protecteur et Harry méfiant, au milieu Becky fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour conserver les apparences et être une petite fille normale mais cela deviendra de plus en plus difficile... Futur Draco/Harry dans très longtemps.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a longtemps mais je l'avais oublié. Je viens de la retrouver et j'ai envie de la poster mais tout d'abord je l'ai un peu modifié. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf la ptite Becky.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Dans un grand manoir quelque part en Angleterre deux enfants sont profondément endormis dans leur lit, quand un grand cri retentit venant d'un des lits, suivis de pleurs. Le plus âgé se leva en courant et entra dans la chambre accolé à la sienne il prit la petite fille sanglotant dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce que ses parents entrent à leur tour dans la chambre.

**« Becky, ma puce ! C'est encore ce cauchemar, viens la ! »** Dit le père en prenant ses deux enfants dans ses bras.

**« Tu veux de la potion pour cette nuit, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain ? »** Demanda la mère en s'asseyant à leur côté.

**« Non ça va aller, mais est-ce que Draco peut dormir avec moi ? » **Demanda la dénommée Becky.

**« Oui, je dors avec toi ! Bonne nuit ! »** Et il entra dans le lit en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Les parents sortirent de la pièce après avoir embrassé leurs deux enfants.

**« Cela ne s'arrange pas, Becky fait des cauchemars chaque nuit quand elle dort seule, comment va-t-elle faire une fois à Poudlard, il n'y aura personne pour dormir avec elle. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de la laisser partir, on pourrait continuer à lui donner ses cours ou engager un professeur particulier. Je ne veux pas que mon bébé parte, elle est si jeune, si fragile. »** La femme laissa échapper quelques sanglots dans les bras de son mari.

**« Je sais mais tu sais très bien qu'elle veut y aller, elle veut rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, être plus souvent avec Draco. Elle attend ça depuis 4 ans rien ne lui fera changer d'avis. »** Dit le mari d'un ton un peu désespéré.

**« Je sais qu'elle attend avec impatience de rentrer à l'école mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop difficile pour elle. Tout peut arriver. J'ai tellement peur. » **

**« Je sais moi aussi j'ai peur pour elle mais elle ne sera pas seule elle aura Draco et Severus aussi. »**

**« Tu as raison, je dois l'accepter mais c'est mon bébé qui va partir. Elle est si petite si fragile mais en même temps je sais qu'elle peut se défendre. Tu sais qu'elle m'a battu aujourd'hui en défi, c'était impressionnant. »** Lui dit la femme avec un début de sourire.

**« Oui je sais Severus me l'a dit. Il dit aussi qu'elle fait beaucoup de progrès. Je pense que ça va être difficile en cours de faire semblant il va falloir qu'elle fasse attention tout le temps mais Sev a dit qu'il l'avait entrainé pour ça aussi. Il pense que ça ira. »** Le père avec un sourire embrassa sa femme et la conduisit dans leur chambre.

Au petit matin, le manoir était en pleine effervescence la mère courait pour préparer les dernières affaires de ses enfants. Les enfants essayaient tant bien que mal de fermer leurs malles avec plus ou moins de succès.

**« Draco vient m'aider ma malle veut pas se fermer ! »** Becky criait depuis sa chambre.

Draco entra dans la chambre et vit la malle de sa petite sœur débordait de livre. Il eut très envie de faire demi-tour mais après tout c'était son rôle d'être le grand frère.

**« Pousses toi un peu que je m'occupe de ça. »** Il essaya de la fermer appuya de toutes ses forces mais rien à faire la malle débordait toujours de tout un tas de livres.

**« Becky ! Il faut que tu enlèves des livres où ça ne fermera jamais. »** Il ouvrit la valise et commença à enlever des livres mais plus il en enlevait plus il y en avait.

**« Mais où sont tes affaires, tu n'as pris que des livres ! »**

**« Si, ils sont tout au fond. Arrêtes d'enlever tout on va être en retard. J'aurai pu le faire moi-même ça. Remets tous mes livres j'en ai besoin. »**

**« Tu ne peux pas amener tout ça, ça ne rentre pas. » **Il enleva encore certains livres puis ferma la malle d'un coup sec. **« On est prêt, viens on descend ! »**

**« Draco ! Becky ! Il est temps de partir, on va manquer le train ! »** Cria Narcissa dans l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Quelques instants plus tard, Draco dévalait les escaliers Becky sur le dos, très amusée.

**« Nous voilà ! Papa ne vient pas avec nous ? »** Demanda Draco en cherchant son père des yeux dans l'immense hall du manoir Malfoy.

**« Il parle au ministre, il arrive. Vous êtes sûr que vous avez tout. Becky tu as bien pris tous tes livres de cours ? » **Demande la mère inquiète.

**« Elle en a même pris de trop si tu veux mon avis. »**

**« Oui, maman j'ai mes livres de cours et tout ce qu'il faut. Ne t'inquiète pas. » **dit Becky en regardant sa mère avec un sourire.

**« Bon c'est très bien on va pas tarder à partir, préparez-vous ! »**

**« Bon les enfants on y va ! » **Dit le père en sortant de son bureau.

Ils commençaient à partir quand Becky fit demi-tour et courut vers le salon, là elle attrapa un petit serpent qu'elle mit dans sa manche. Elle repartit en courant vers sa famille.

« On a presque oublié Scar ! Le pauvre il dormait devant la cheminée. »

« Il ne m'aurait pas manqué plus que ça ! » Dit Draco en regardant le serpent sortir sa tête pour siffler et Becky hocha de la tête.

« Scar dit que tu lui aurait manqué et il t'aurait manqué aussi. » Dit Becky en riant.

« Même pas vrai ! » Dit Draco en tirant la langue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille se trouvait devant le Poudlard express. Les parents émus de laisser leur petite fille partir à Poudlard pour la première fois. Ils lui transmettent toutes leurs recommandations et lui disent de leur écrire souvent, Draco sourit il rentre en cinquième année en tant que prince de Serpentard et pour la première fois n'aura pas à subir le manque de sa petite sœur qui vient avec lui, il espère de tout cœur qu'elle soit répartie avec lui, mais il ne se fait pas trop de souci avec son caractère il y a peu de chance qu'elle aille ailleurs.

« Allez les enfants montez, vous allez rater le départ ! On se voit à Noël. » Dit la mère avec une larme à l'œil.

Becky fit un gros câlin à sa maman et à son papa puis suivit Draco dans le train.

**POV Draco**

Pour la première fois elle sera avec moi à Poudlard. On allait à Poudlard ensemble. Je n'avais pas besoin de la laisser à la maison. Je nous trouvais un compartiment tranquille et on s'assit tous les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard le Poudlard express démarrait.

« Alors Becky ça va ? Pas trop nerveuse ? »

« Un peu mais quand je suis avec toi je me sens en sécurité donc pour le moment ça va bien. »

« Tu ne risques rien avec moi et Poudlard est sécurisé il n'y a aucun risque là-bas. »

« Oui je sais. Ça va être génial cette année. On est enfin tous les deux à l'école. Je suis tellement contente. »

« Oui tu as raison on est finalement ensemble. Il faut que je te parle d'un truc cela dit. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'aie une réputation à Poudlard et j'ai mis 5 ans à la construire donc il ne faudra pas t'étonner si je te parais différent. »

« Différent comment ? »

« Je serais un peu plus méchant mais pas envers toi juste pour les griffondors, et les pouffsoufles et les serdaigles. Mais pas avec les Sepentards du moins pas avec la plupart. »

« Je sais tu m'as déjà dit tout ça mais ça va changer maintenant. Toutes les maisons vont devoir s'unir dans cette guerre tu le sais très bien. Tu n'as plus besoin de maintenir ce masque. Papa n'a plus besoin que tu gardes ce masque, c'est fini la couverture est derrière nous. Tu sais qu'il n'ait plus mangemort depuis longtemps même très longtemps il a juste prétendu pour ma sécurité mais maintenant c'est fini. »

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas changer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Il va me falloir du temps pour être moi-même à Poudlard. Ça fait 5 ans que je prétends être quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Oui mais il faudra que tu essayes quand même. »

« Promis pour toi. »

Oui pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle-même si je sais que ça risque d'être compliqué. Au même moment je vois les griffis passer dans le couloir et je sais que ça va être difficile. Potter et sa bande au complet mais ce n'est pas lui qui attaque mais Ron qui se met en avant. Il me voit et ouvre la porte de notre compartiment. Bien sûr il voit Becky aussitôt et je sais que la suite ne va pas me plaire.

**« Mais qui voilà, la fouine tu t'es trouvé une copine ? »** Lança Ron en fixant Becky toujours assise.

**« Laissez-là tranquille, allez-vous en ! »** Je me plaçais devant elle comme je le fais toujours.

**« Draco ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »** Dit ma petit Becky en me regardant, je sais ce que ce regard signifie mais je ne peux pas commencer à changer alors que ce sont eux qui m'attaquent.

**« On devrait partir »** Dit Hermione en tirant Ron par la manche.

**« Reste derrière moi ma puce »** S'exclama Draco.

**« Oh la petite puce, comme c'est mignon mais t'as pas l'impression qu'elle est un peu jeune pour toi. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est à ton image. » **Potter commençait les hostilités.

Pour toute réponse Draco dégaina sa bague et la pointa sous le nez de Potter et cela pris une tout autre tournure les trois autres pointèrent leur baguette à leur tour.

Je ne le crois pas, ils entrent sans invitation et maintenant ils nous agressent. Et Becky qui est avec moi, je ne laisserais jamais rien lui arriver, elle n'y ait pour rien dans notre conflit. J'aurais aimé qu'il la laisse en dehors de ça. Contre eux trois je n'ai pas énormément de chance, réfléchis, réfléchis. Au même moment Ron lança un sort sur moi, mais un bouclier plaçait devant moi le renvoya sur Ron qui tomba stupéfixé. Les trois idiots me fixèrent

**« La magie noire est interdite ici, sale mangemort ! »** Lança Harry.

**« Je vous interdis de dire ça de mon frère, qui êtes-vous pour le traiter ainsi, mon frère c'est le plus gentil du monde, maintenant dégagez ou je vous éclate la cervelle ! »** Becky s'était levée baguette en main et je voyais à ses yeux qu'elle était sérieuse et la connaissant cela n'était vraiment pas bon.

**« On est désolé, on ignorait que c'était ton frère, on s'en va, allez les garçons venez ! »** nous dit la Griffondor femelle elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, comme si elle avait peur. Ils ramassèrent Ron et partirent.

Nous voilà de nouveau tous les deux, Becky rangea sa baguette, s'assit reprit son air de petite fille innocente que j'adorais tant. Je la soulevais et la pris sur mes genoux en la serrant dans mes bras.

**« Becky, tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'avait dit papa et maman avant de partir, tu ne devais pas montrer tes capacités ! »**

**« Je suis désolé, mais il t'a lancé un sort et j'ai eu peur pour toi, il voulait te faire du mal et je ne veux pas qu'on te blesse et et…et… Je suis désolé ! » **Mon bébé pleure maintenant, à cause de ces idiots ils me le paieront personne ne s'en prend à ma petite sœur.

**« Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, ne pleure pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils en parlent à quiconque, se faire battre par une fille de 11ans ça n'arrive pas tous les jours, mais je leur ferai payer, ne t'inquiète pas et je ne laisserai rien t'arriver ne l'oublie pas je serais toujours là pour te protéger quoi qu'il arrive tu peux compter sur moi, mon ptit bébé » **

Je la serre très fort dans mes bras et laisse reposer sa tête sur mes genoux. Elle s'endort au bout de quelques minutes.

**POV Draco**

Il est temps de la réveiller et d'enfiler nos robes avant d'arriver.

**« Becky, petit ange, debout » **Je la secouais légèrement et elle papillonna des yeux pour me fixer avec ses yeux si étrange, mais tellement magnifique, en dormant le charme qu'elle maintenait a dû se relâcher, car je la voyais sous sa véritable apparence, il faut remédier à ce petit problème où ça pourrait paraître étrange aux filles de son dortoir de s'endormir avec une fille et de se réveiller avec une autre. Pourtant, son apparence était magnifique, elle paraissait si petite, innocente et cela me donnait envie de la protéger même si je la savais capable de se défendre, elle avait même fait ses preuves quelques heures plus tôt, je suis son grand-frère et il est de mon devoir de la protéger.

**« Becky, les charmes ont disparu et même si je t'adore comme ça, il faut que tu fasses bien plus attention ou qu'on trouve un autre moyen, je demanderai à papa tout à l'heure par hibou s'il n'a pas une meilleur idée, mais en attendant gardes les charmes. »**

**« D'accord, promis je vais faire attention et quand tu es là je me sens tellement en sécurité que toutes mes protections s'abaissent, mais ça devrait aller ne t'en fais pas. »**

Au moment où elle prenait son apparence fictive, mes amis Serpentard entraient :

**« Salut je voudrais vous présenter ma petite sœur Becky Malfoy, Becky voici mes amis Pansy, Théo et Blaise. » **Déclarai-je en lui montrant. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance, du moins jusqu'à un certain point, certaines choses restent en famille et il en sera toujours ainsi.

**« Enchanté jeune demoiselle, Draco nous avait caché un tel trésor. »** Dit Théo en attrapant la main de Becky et en faisant un baisemain.

**« Tout doux Théo, elle a 11 ans et c'est ma petite sœur si tu crois que je vais te laisser l'approcher comme ça tu te trompes. »** Pour qui il se prend, je me plaçais entre lui et ma sœur, en lui lançant un de mes regards noirs.

**« Si je comprends bien, voilà le Draco hyper protecteur, en voilà une surprise, tu sais que tu es choux comme cela et je pense que toute l'école va très vite savoir qu'on ne s'approche pas de ton trésor. Becky je pense que je vais beaucoup apprécier ta présence parmi nous ! » ** Lança Pansy en fixant Becky avec un sourire doux. Pansy de mon côté je pense qu'elle l'apprécie déjà.

**« Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer même si on ne savait pas que tu existais. »** Rétorqua Blaise en souriant.

**« Je suis contente de rencontrer les amis de Draco, il m'a parlé de vous mais je suis son secret, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à ne pas connaitre mon existence»** Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

J'étais content que mes amis l'apprécient, c'est vrai que j'ai caché son existence mais je n'avais pas le choix donc je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudront très longtemps.

**POV externe**

Pendant ce temps, chez les Griffondors quelques wagons plus loin.

**« Tu as vu cette gamine, elle a fait un bouclier sans même prononcer un mot et plus rapidement que Ron, même si ce n'est pas une grande référence. Tu crois que c'est vraiment la sœur de Malfoy, cette petite ? »** Demanda Harry à Hermione alors que Ron était toujours secoué par le sort et marchait quelques pas derrière.

**« Je ne sais pas, probablement tu as vu ses cheveux et tu avoueras qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance, une grande même. Comment peux-tu être sûre que c'est d'elle que venait le sort ? »**

**« Si Malfoy pouvait faire un truc comme ça on le saurait déjà mais je me demande comment ? »**

**« Oui tu as raison. Réfléchis un peu Harry, elle vient d'une famille de mangemort et a probablement été élevé dans la magie noire dès sa plus tendre enfance. Il va falloir les surveiller Harry, il prépare peut-être quelque chose, cette fille sort de nulle part, il n'est pas connu que les Malfoy ont eu d'autres enfants et encore moins une petite fille. »**

**« On les surveillera, je veux savoir qui est cette fille et ce qu'elle cache, car je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose là-dessous ! »**

**« Allons dans un compartiment, on sera plus tranquille pour parler »**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le train arriva en gare, tous les élèves sortirent et Hagrid appela les premières années à le suivre, Becky s'apprêtait à les suivre lorsque Draco l'attrapa par la manche :

**« Becky, je préfèrerai que tu restes avec moi, c'est dangereux ! »**

**« Mais non Draco, tu me l'as raconté, c'est merveilleux de voir le château pour la première fois par le lac, je veux le voir ! »**

**« Non, tu restes avec moi, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire, viens » **Draco attrapa la manche de Becky et commençait à la tirer vers lui quand Hagrid s'approcha des 2 malfoy pour savoir pourquoi une première année ne suivait pas.

**« Il y a un problème Draco, c'est ta petite sœur qui a peur, il ne faut pas s'inquiété tu ne risques rien avec moi, allez viens petite on va prendre la barque tu verras ton frère tout à l'heure. »**

**« D'accord, je vous suis monsieur. »** dit Becky en regardant Hagrid avec un grand sourire.

**« Becky… Fais attention ma puce, a tout de suite »** Draco entoura les épaules de Becky quelques secondes embrassa sa tempe et s'éloigna une grimace sur le visage.

Plus loin deux Griffondors avaient suivi toute la scène avec un regard suspicieux, il ne reconnaissait pas le Malfoy qu'il avait connu ces cinq dernières années, narcissique, arrogant, prétentieux et imbu de lui-même. Il avait devant eux un Draco prévenant, attentionné, tendre et protecteur totalement à l'opposé de la personne qu'ils avaient connue jusqu'alors.

Draco monta dans une carriole avec Pansy, Blaise et Théo.

**POV Draco**

Foutu carriole, je déteste ça, la laisser toute seule au milieu de tous ces gamins qui pourraient la blesser, la faire tomber dans l'eau ou l'insulter. C'est dingue elle me manque déjà terriblement, je ne supporterais jamais si quelque chose lui arrivai. Papa la mise sous ma protection et j'ai juré de la protéger.

Je vois Pansy me regarder d'un œil noir. Oh non elle va avoir des questions auquel je n'ai aucune envie de répondre tout de suite.

**« Draco ! Draco ! Tu sais elle ne risque rien, c'est juste un petit tour en barque, tu vas la retrouver dans quelques minutes en un seul morceau ! Elle n'est pas en sucre. » **Essaya Pansy en le réconforta et cela sembla fonctionner quelques secondes puis il reprit son visage torturé.

**« Je sais, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, elle est fragile, je dois la protéger c'est mon devoir. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit sur elle. On est tes amis Draco et on ne savait même pas que tu avais une petite sœur. » **Blaise était curieux.

**« Je sais que vous vous posez des questions mais là tout de suite je n'ai pas envie d'y répondre. Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir ce soir, promis. »**

**« Regarde, on est arrivé »**

Pendant ce temps dans une barque sur le lac.

J'étais monté avec Hagrid dans une barque, il avait l'air vraiment très gentil et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Draco en disait autant de mal. Avant que je puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit Scar sortit sa tête de ma manche et Hagrid le vit tout de suite.

« Quelle est cette magnifique créature ! »

« C'est Scar mon serpent d'eau, il a senti l'eau et n'a pas pu s'empêchait de sortir. »

« Tu sais petite d'ailleurs c'est quoi ton nom exactement ? »

« Je m'appelle Becky. »

« Becky très bien. Tu sais que les serpents sont interdits à Poudlard ? Je vais te dire ça parce que j'adore les animaux, tu dois cacher ce serpent et personne ne doit le voir où on te l'enlèvera. »

« Je sais mais mes parents ont demandé une autorisation spéciale à Monsieur Dumbledore pour que je puisse l'amener avec moi. »

« Très bien si tu peux le garder, c'est très bien. Je peux le prendre ? » Hagrid faisait la moue ce qui avec sa carrure était assez amusant mais je n'allais pas lui refuser.

« Oui bien sûr il est inoffensif » Tout en pensant qu'il restait inoffensif tant qu'on ne me faisait aucun mal sinon il pouvait être mortel mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ni les autres élèves autour de nous qui commençait à nous observait depuis leur barque.

Je lui tendais Scar qui glissa sur la grande main d'Hagrid, il faisait tout petit dans ces mains de géant. Scar n'avait pas sa taille normale sinon il n'aurait jamais pu être accepté dans l'école et je ne pourrai pas l'avoir sur moi tout le temps. Hagrid le caressait et on voyait qu'il était content de tenir ce petit serpent entre ces mains.

Finalement on arriva à proximité du château et on put le voir. C'était magnifique j'étais contente que Draco m'ait finalement laissé le voir. Je ne trouvais pas de mot pour décrire cela même Scar de retour dans mes bras regardait.

Finalement on arriva et on descendait des barques, les quelques élèves autour de moi s'approchèrent pour voir Scar qu'ils n'avaient pas bien vu depuis leur barques et tout le monde commença à me poser des questions. Draco n'allait pas être très content même pas du tout quand il saurait.

**POV Draco**

Je descendis et avançait à grands pas vers un attroupement d'élèves ayant peur de ce que j'allais y trouver et j'avais raison, Becky se trouvait au centre tenant dans ses bras, son serpent, un serpent d'un vert d'eau possédant des capacités encore peu connu. Ce serpent est un des familiers de ma petite sœur, mais elle ne devait pas le montrer ici, je m'approchais en colère voyant en plus les Griffondors en train de parler à mon petit ange, cela me mit dans une grande colère.

**« Becky, tu es impossible, tu as oublié ce qu'on dit papa et maman, tu ne devais pas le sortir et encore moins l'exhiber devant tout le monde ! »** Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle, à pas rapide et en colère.

**« Je suis désolé, mais quand il a senti de l'eau, il est sorti tout seul et Hagrid l'a vu et a voulu le tenir et tout le monde l'a vu, je suis désolé Draco. »** Et voilà elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux et bien sûre comme je suis son grand-frère qu'elle adore je la pris dans mes bras pour un câlin et elle me fit un bisou sur la joue puis on rentra au château. J'entendis derrière moi Potter m'appelai :

**« Pour un prince des glaces je te trouve bien sentimentale, Malfoy »** Cracha-t-il. S'il croyait m'avoir comme cela il se trompa je le savais que Becky est et serait toujours ma faiblesse. Il ne pouvait pas m'atteindre avec ça.

**« Et alors t'es jaloux. » **Je vis Becky lui tirer la langue et se retournait comme si de rien était en continuant à marcher. Potter marqua un arrêt mais continua comme si de rien était.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers je vis Mcgonagall s'approchait, elle appela les premières années et dit aux autres de rentrer s'installer, je savais que je devais la laisser mais rien à faire c'était toujours difficile, malgré tout je la posais lui fis un bisou et m'éloignait en lui lançant :

**« Range ce serpent et évites de le ressortir. A tout de suite chez Serpentard ! »**

Les premières années furent appelés un à un afin d'être répartie dans leur maison respective, tout le monde avait remarqué la petite fille blonde comme seul un Malfoy peut l'être, elle attirait l'attention. De plus il se chuchotait qu'elle transportait un serpent inconnu dans sa manche. Toute la salle se demandait son lien avec le prince des Serpentards, quand son tour arriva un grand silence se fit, en effet l'existence d'une fille Malfoy était inconnu, alors tout le monde y allait de sa petite supposition.

**« Becky Malfoy »** Appela Mcgonagall.

Le choipeau fut posé sur sa tête et le silence fut long, personne ne se rappelait qu'une répartition fut si longue même Dumbledore commençait à s'impatientait, finalement après de longues minutes de silence le choipeau cria :

**« SERPENTARD »**

Et les Serpentards applaudirent, très fière d'avoir une nouvelle Malfoy parmi eux. Mais toute la salle se demandait pourquoi sa répartition fut si longue alors que toute la famille depuis des générations venait de cette maison, ça leur avait semblé évident mais bon tout ça fut vite oublié.

Tous non, une bande de Griffondors se posait de plus en plus de questions sur cette petite et ce n'était que le premier jour de rentrée. Hermione pensa qu'elle chercherait dans ces bouquins, Harry qu'il les suivrait pour découvrir ce qu'il cache et Ron pensa qu'il pensera après, la nourriture venant d'apparaitre après le discours de Dumbledore.

Draco aussi voulait savoir pourquoi cela avait duré si longtemps mais il ne dirait rien devant tant de personnes.

**POV Draco**

Becky s'approcha et finit par s'asseoir à mes côtés entre moi et Pansy, je suis sûre qu'elle ne risque rien. Pansy semble déjà l'apprécié alors qu'elles viennent juste de se rencontrer, elles entamérent une discussion pour commencer à se connaitre. Autour beaucoup se posait des questions, je le voyais, mais je m'en fichais ça allait être une bonne année enfin avec ma petite sœur à Poudlard. Même si je sentais que cette année ne serait pas de tout repos.

Quelques Serpentards plus courageux posèrent des questions durant le repas et alors que j'allais les faire taire Becky posa une main sur mon bras, regarda en souriant les Serpentards et répondit à leurs questions du mieux qu'elle put avec ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Très vite elle devient le centre d'attention de toute la table et elle parla gentiment à tous, elle allait ruiner ma réputation en quelques heures c'était sûr, mais comment comparer une petite sœur à une réputation. Quelle importance !

En nous levant de table, quelques Serpentards qui avaient parlé avec Becky nous suivirent et arrivé dans le hall les trois griffis nous attendaient. Je m'approchais et me plaça devant Becky je remarquai que Pansy se mettait devant elle et quelques Serpentards restaient autour en cas de problème, impressionnant comment en une soirée elle se met les gens dans la poche alors qu'il m'a fallu cinq ans pour être respecté. Je vis les trois autres se reculai légèrement, mais la fille s'avança apparemment plus courageuse que les deux autres mauviettes.

**« Becky, c'est bien ça. On voulait s'excuser pour notre comportement de tout à l'heure, c'était déplacé et on aimerait que tu nous excuses et toi aussi Draco. On ne veut pas commencer l'année comme ça, tu ne nous avais rien fait, mais on a été ouvertement méchant. Nous sommes réellement désolés. »** Tout ça d'une traite, forte cette fille, j'allais l'ignorer et partir dans la direction opposée quand une petite main se posa sur mon bras et Becky se plaça à mes côtés.

**« Je vous pardonne à une condition que vous ne nous agressiez plus, ni moi ni Draco et tout ira bien entre nous. »** Leur dit Becky, je rêve ou elle propose une trêve, elle ne peut pas faire ça.

**« C'est d'accord pour nous, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ton frère respecte cet accord. » **

**« Comme je ne peux pas être sûr que tes deux amis le respectent » **dit Becky en pointant Poter et Wesley **« Quand à mon frère c'est mon affaire, marché conclus »** Elle tendit sa main vers la Griffondor et elles se serrèrent la main avant que chacun ne parte de son côté.

« Je le ferais respecter à Harry et Ron. » dit Hermionne et les trois Griffondor partirent de leur côté.

Arrivé à la salle commune que je fis visiter à ma petite sœur, je lui demandai ce qu'il venait de se passer avec les Griffis. Nous nous asseyons dans un coin de la salle à l'écart du reste des serpentards. Becky plaçait un sortilège de silence sans baguette pour être sûr de ne pas être écouté. Cela m'étonnait toujours qu'elle puisse faire ça sans aucune concentration juste en y pensant. Pourtant j'étais habitué mais c'était difficile de voir sa petite sœur avec de plus grande capacité que les miennes.

**« Draco, cette querelle tu l'as entretenu pour maintenir une couverture pour papa. Maintenant qu'il n'en a plus besoin, autant arrêter cette mise en scène ridicule, tu ne les détestes pas, maintenant tu n'as plus à jouer la comédie. C'est une bonne chose et on aura besoin d'aide un jour et je pense qu'ils seront bien placés pour nous fournir cette aide. Je sais que tu as dit que cela te prendrait du temps mais elle nous tendait une perche et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux la saisir et ne pas se montrer hostile. »**

J'en restais bouche bée, elle avait réfléchi à ça depuis un moment il semblerait, elle parlait vraiment bien pour quelqu'un de son âge et je me rendais peu à peu compte de ses capacités.

**« Tu as raison comme toujours, mais cela ne signifie pas que je veux être amis avec eux et leur demande me semble bizarre je sens le mauvais coup derrière ce geste il ne serait jamais venu s'excuser avant. »**

**« Je pense au contraire qu'elle semble réfléchi et raisonnable, cette fille semble intelligente et pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait, ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué dans le train puis ce Potter dans le parc, il est logique qu'elle s'excuse, car elle semble la plus réfléchis des trois. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas plus d'ennemies qu'ils n'en ont déjà. Avec le retour de Voldemort, ils ont assez de problèmes à gérer. Et tu as remarqué cette femme en rose, qui a coupé la parole à Dumbledore, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. »**

**« Tu as sans doute raison pour les Griffis et cela semble une bonne chose. Pour la femme ce n'est pas une impression tu la connais, il y a deux ans au ministère, en allant voir papa, souviens toi elle était dans son bureau et le menaçait ça faisait rire papa, mais tu as eu peur et tu as réagi brusquement en utilisant tes pouvoirs, je pense qu'elle se souvient de toi elle te regardait avec méfiance. »**

**« Je me souviens, je ne l'aime pas du tout, pourquoi papa n'a rien fait pour l'empêcher de venir ? »**

**« Il ne pouvait peut-être pas, ou alors il avait ses raisons. On lui demandera demain, il est tard allons-nous coucher. »** Je la prenais dans mes bras et elle encerclait ma taille de ses jambes, je la déposais dans son lit, la recouvrait et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Heureusement qu'on n'a trouvé le contre sort pour me permettre d'entrer dans sa chambre, cela aurait été dur sans ça.

Demain nous attendait une rude journée et pour Becky encore plus, nous allions savoir si elle arriverait à conserver une attitude normal et qu'elle serait son niveau comparé à sa classe. J'angoissais plus qu'elle je pense, elle semblait décontracté quand je l'ai couché, enfin on verrait ça demain.

Je rejoignais mon propre lit, bien sûr Blaise et Théo sur mon lit m'attendait.

**« Pourquoi tu nous a caché cette merveille ? »** Je savais qu'il me poserait ce genre de question donc on avait imaginé un scénario qui mêlait vérités et mensonges sans en dire trop.

**« Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de Becky car c'est ma petite merveille, nous sommes très proche et je n'aime pas la partager. Vous verrez avec le temps que je suis très protecteur peut même trop comme elle me le reproche. Il y a une raison à ça et je veux bien la partager avec vous mais vous ne devez en parler à personne. »** Je savais que mon ton sonnait très grave mais je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne cette histoire à la légère.

**« Pas même à Pansy ? C'est difficile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit ! »** Blaise évidemment soulevait un problème.

**« Va la chercher, je ne veux pas me répéter et elle a le droit de savoir ! »**

Blaise sortit rapidement et reviens tout aussi vite avec Pansy qui rallait d'avoir été arrêté en pleine lecture d'un roman probablement à l'eau de rose.

**« Ils allaient s'embrasser, j'espère que c'est important ! »** J'en étais sûre elle lisait ces bêtises à longueur de journée dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre.

**« C'est à propos de Becky, il va nous dire pourquoi il ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avait une petite sœur et pourquoi personne ne sait qu'elle existe. »** dit Théo en me fixant. Je sentais comme un reproche dans cette phrase à peine dissimulé.

**« Ce n'était pas contre vous mais je ne pouvais pas en parler enfin je vais vous raconter mais on va commencer par le début. »**

**« On ne le prend pas pour nous mais c'est quand même étrange une petite sœur de 11 ans qui sort de nulle part. Tout le monde sorcier pense que les Malfoy n'ont qu'un héritier toi et tout d'un coup… Becky ! »** Théo était perspicace il savait que ce n'était pas normal mais il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

**« Je sais que c'est étrange mais… »** Je voulais leur expliquer mais on m'interrompait sans cesse.

**« Même très étrange, c'est une conspiration je suis sûre. »** Pansy me coupait la parole pour raconter des bêtises. S'ils veulent entendre mon histoire il faut peut-être qu'ils se taisent.

**« Taisez-vous sinon je ne vous dis rien et arrêtez de m'interrompre ou on est là toute la nuit. »**

**« Ok, vas-y ! » **

Je ne savais pas trop par quoi commencer donc je décidais de raconter mon histoire comme elle me venait. J'essayais de mettre un maximum de vérité dans cette histoire, ils sont mes meilleurs amis je n'ai pas envie de leur mentir mais il m'est interdit de leur révéler trop d'informations. Je vais faire en sorte de m'approcher un maximum des faits réels bien que ça risque d'être compliqué.

« Mon histoire commence après ma naissance, vous savez tous que mes parents étaient des mangemorts » Je vis trois hochements de têtes donc je continuais « Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est qu'à ma naissance les choses ont changé ils ne voulaient pas de ça pour mon futur mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'en sortir sans mourir. Ils n'ont pas eu à vraiment chercher puisque Voldemort est mort peu de temps après, ils ont donc eu le droit de reprendre une vie normale. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient plus que tout au monde mais leur soulagement fut de courte durée puisque ils ont appris qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort mais qu'il reviendrait un jour. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils devaient faire alors ils n'ont rien fait et ils ont continué leur vie mais mon père a décidé de conserver les apparences comme s'il soutenait toujours son seigneur. Il faisait ça pour nous protéger contre les mangemorts en fuite, s'ils avaient appris leur trahison cela nous aurait mis en grave danger. Mon père conservait les apparences mais à la maison il n'en était rien j'ai été élevé dans une famille aimante où mes parents s'aimaient et m'aimaient. Ils voulaient un deuxième enfant, ils désiraient arrêter cette tradition qui disait qu'ils ne devaient avoir qu'un seul héritier. Ils ont donc essayé d'avoir un deuxième enfant dès la chute de Voldy mais cela ne marchait pas. Ils ont dû attendre quatre ans avant de voir leur vœu se réaliser. Je me souviendrais toujours de leur bonheur quand ils me l'ont annoncé » Je faisais une pause parce je commençais les mensonges et je devais faire très attention à ce que je disais. Mes parents étaient heureux d'avoir un autre enfant mais ils savaient à cette époque qu'il y aurait une contrepartie. Je continuais mon récit.

« Ma mère a eu de graves complications pendant sa grossesse, elle a failli perdre deux fois le bébé. Becky est né prématurément malgré les médicomages et toute la magie du monde rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher. A sa naissance elle était très petite et plusieurs fois elle a failli mourir, elle a plusieurs opérations majeures qui lui ont sauvé la vie. Après presque un an à l'hôpital elle a finalement pu rentrer à la maison. » C'est dur de leur mentir, je pense qu'elle aurait été mieux à l'hôpital que là où elle était. « Personne n'était au courant de sa naissance et mes parents voulaient que ça reste ainsi, ils avaient posé un sort sur moi pour que je n'en parle à personne. Au départ ils ne voulaient pas parler d'elle parce qu'ils avaient peur de la perdre puis quand on est rentré cela semblait la bonne chose à faire pour garder la couverture de mon père il fallait que tout le monde pense qu'il était toujours un mangemort. Personne n'a jamais su pour Becky à cause de ça, elle prenait des cours particuliers à la maison. Elle avait plusieurs prof qui lui faisaient des leçons, vous verrez d'ailleurs que ces profs étaient excellents elle a largement dépassé le niveau de première année. «

« Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu la protèges autant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est prématuré ? » Pansy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais elle avait raison.

« J'allais y venir. Becky est né grand prématuré à cause de ça sa santé est fragile elle est souvent tombé malade quand elle était petite mais elle arrivait toujours à combattre et s'en sortait. Quand elle a eu 6 ans Becky ses problèmes se sont aggravés et mes parents ont dû l'envoyer en cure au Japon pendant plusieurs mois. Quand elle est revenu elle allait mieux et elle semblait un peu plus forte mais 2 ans plus tard elle a fait une rechute donc elle est repartit plusieurs mois. A cette époque j'étais entré à Poudlard et je ne pouvais recevoir que des lettres. J'avais très peur pour elle, j'avais peur de la perdre, j'étais effrayé à l'idée de me lever et que mes parents soient venus pour me dire qu'elle n'avait pas survécu. Finalement elle allait mieux mais encore une fois 2 ans plus tard donc l'année dernière son état s'est dégradé et elle a dû repartir. Pour moi c'est à chaque fois plus dur la voir malade m'est insupportable, je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider à aller mieux et c'est vraiment très dur. Voilà vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette histoire. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que ça reste entre nous. N'en parlez pas avec Becky elle déteste parler de ça, elle n'aime pas se sentir si faible et vulnérable. »

Ouf j'avais finalement réussi, je pense être resté assez près de la vérité sans rien révéler de nos secrets. J'espère qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas le jour où ils découvriront que je leur ai menti. Ils assimilaient toute cette histoire et me regardaient tristement, je n'aimais pas ça je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, votre pitié je n'en ai pas besoin. » J'étais un peu énervaient contre eux.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié que tu vois, Draco. Ce que tu as fait pour Becky, tout ce que tu as enduré tout seul sans personne vers qui te tourner, c'est courageux et brave. » Pansy toujours les mots qui touchent. J'avais une larme au coin de l'œil comme elle d'ailleurs mais personne ne ferait la remarque.

« Je propose qu'on aille tous se coucher et qu'on reparle de tout ça demain. Bonne nuit. » Blaise avait raison, on se sentirait bien mieux demain et ça leur laisserait le temps d'assimiler. J'étais fatigué d'avoir raconté toute cette histoire, mentir à mes meilleurs amis est épuisants et ne me fait pas plaisir mais je sais que c'est pour le bien de ma famille.

Je m'endormis rapidement et passait une bonne nuit même si je pensais à ma petite Bex j'espérais très fort qu'elle n'aurait pas de cauchemar ou alors qu'elle penserait au sort de silence. Ca me dérangeait de la laisser seule mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre d'entré en matière vous aura plus, pour ma part je ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement mais le premier doit bien poser les bases. Les autres me plaisent un peu plus cela dit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur Poudlard, pourtant une jeune fille avait les yeux bien ouverts et était réveillait depuis semblait-il plusieurs heures, étant douché et habillé. Cette jeune fille semblait si innocente avec sa chevelure d'un blond presque blanc, signe des Malfoy disait-on, elle n'en était pas sûre, ses yeux d'un bleu d'eau semblait irréels, son visage poupin, son corps fin. Elle se trouvait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre et semblait pourtant à des milliers de kilomètres de là, ses yeux plongés dans le vide. Soudains elle se mit à bouger attrapa un sac dans son coffre et sans faire le moindre bruit sortie de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle commune.

Comme elle s'en doutait son frère l'attendait assis sur un confortable fauteuil, en cet instant ils étaient si semblable qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux habillé tout de noir dans des habits dédié aux combats ils se fixaient puis au même moment prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils marchèrent sans parler plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte d'un appartement où Becky toqua trois coups bien distincts, le propriétaire ouvrit sa porte immédiatement il les attendait, Severus Snape, professeur de potion de son état, parrain de Draco et accessoirement leur professeur de combat depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

**« Vous êtes prêts, bougez-vous, nous avons deux heures avant que quelqu'un ne remarque votre disparition. » **

Et il les fit entrer dans une pièce attenante à son appartement, une pièce magique à en juger pas la superficie de la pièce, un plafond d'au moins 4 mètres, une surface comme la grande salle de Poudlard.

**POV Draco**

Severus est notre professeur depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne et il n'a jamais été tendre ou gentil avec nous, même Becky ne peut le faire craquer, pourtant ce n'est pas faute de pas avoir essayé.

Il nous a appris à manier l'épée, les arts martiaux, la magie élémentaire et la magie sans baguette pour Becky, les potions, et tout un tas d'autres trucs plutôt utiles. Je dois avouer que c'est assez déstabilisant de voir sa petite sœur de 7 ans nous mettre une sacrée raclée, maintenant je me demande quand l'élève dépassera le maître car Sev le sait un jour elle sera plus forte que lui et ce jour n'est pas si éloigné qu'il le pense elle est vraiment très forte et ses pouvoirs augmentent à une vitesse incroyable.

J'ai souvent peur pour elle, car son petit corps a souvent du mal à contenir autant de pouvoir, pourtant elle résiste toujours malgré la fatigue qui lui pèse parfois. Voilà c'est partit, un combat au sabre entre Sev et Becky, toujours impressionnant. Pendant ce temps je fais des potions dans un coin protégé, j'essaye de ne pas trop m'inquiété et de rester concentré.

Une heure plus tard, Becky tombe à terre et Severus pose son sabre sur sa jugulaire le combat se termine, je sais que c'est mon tour.

**« J'arrive dans un instant je mets en bouteille, elle a tenu encore plus longtemps. Bravo mon ptit ange, va te reposer un peu. »**

**« Pas de repos pour les guerriers, je t'ai mis la préparation d'une potion sur la table, je la veux parfaite »**

Et le combat est parti, je suis moins rapide, moins habile et moins fort je perds plusieurs fois, et Sev me montre pourquoi et comment éviter cela la prochaine fois, il est vraiment un bon professeur. Il est juste et intransigeant mais il nous a tellement appris ces dernières années que son intransigeance est devenue un repère de notre monde. On sait qu'il ne changera jamais quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans ce futur.

Après les combats à l'épée, il décide d'épuiser Becky magiquement pour que ce soit plus facile de cacher ses capacités lors de la journée de cours. Il lui donne des sortilèges très compliqués j'en reconnais certains mais la plupart me sont inconnus. Son niveau a encore augmenté elle est bien plus puissante que moi aujourd'hui et ce malgré mes efforts permanents pour réduire cette marge. Bien sur sa capacité de résistance physique est plus faible ainsi que sa force ce qui fait que je peux la battre une fois sur deux. Bien sûr niveau puissance magique je ne fais pas le poids.

J'observe son entrainement mi effrayé mi impressionné comme toujours. J'apprends toujours à observer, je regarde attentivement les mouvements pour les reproduire plus tard. Je m'entraine plus qu'elle pour tenter encore et toujours de rester à son niveau. Bine sur je sais que c'est impossible mais j'aime à penser que si je m'entraine très dur je pourrai approcher son niveau pour l'aider. Je veux surtout pouvoir la protéger mais si elle est plus forte que moi c'est impossible et cela ne me plait guère. Je voudrai pouvoir la protéger lui éviter tous ces drames mais j'en suis incapable malheureusement.

L'entrainement se termine avec une Becky à genoux, elle est épuisait. Severus arrête l'entrainement et lui apporte un peu de sucre, il nous invite à petit déjeuner mais nous refusons pour le prendre dans la grande salle.

**« Mange ça quand même pour reprendre quelque force je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses dans les couloirs. »** Sev tend une pomme et une barre de céréales à Becky. Elle mord dans la pomme et nous remontons vers nos dortoirs en remerciant Severus.

**« Tu te sens prête à affronter cette journée ? » **Lui demandai-je dans les couloirs menant aux dortoirs.

**« Je pense, Sev m'a épuisé je pense pouvoir contenir le reste de mes capacités, sans faire d'exploits. »**

**« Tant mieux, je n'ai pas envie qu'on te prenne pour le prochain mage noir, ce serait vraiment ridicule n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Oui c'est vrai mais je te dis que ça va aller. On va se voir dans la journée ? » **Et elle me demande ça avec ses petits yeux trop mignons, je me sens faible face à cette petite.

**« Oui, on se verra au déjeuner, ça te va comme ça. Au fait, hier soir j'ai raconté la petite histoire aux autres en théorie ils ne doivent pas t'en parlé mais on ne sait jamais. Je préfère que tu sois au courant. »**

**« Oui, ça me va. Ok ne t'inquiète pas. Ça n'a pas été trop dur de leur cacher une grosse partie de notre vie ? »**

**« Un peu, ils sont mes meilleurs amis je sais que je peux avoir confiance mais je sais aussi que ce secret ne doit pas être révélé avant l'heure et ma famille passe avant tout le reste. Va te changer on se retrouve en bas pour aller au ptit déj' »** Je lui embrassais le front et la regardais entrai dans son dortoir, elle se retournait au dernier moment redescendait et claquait un bisou sur ma joue.

**« Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi, tu es le meilleur grand frère dans le monde entier. »**Et elle repartit en courant dans son dortoir.

Lors du petit déjeuner je constatais que ma petite sœur faisait l'unanimité au sein des Serpentards, tout le monde lui parlait gentiment, lui demandant comment s'était passé sa première nuit, je trouvais ça stupéfiant mais cela ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça, ma p'tite Becky était tellement mignonne et gentille, elle arrivait à assembler les gens. Je me rappelais que je ne lui ai pas demandé pour les cauchemars, il ne faut pas que j'oublie de lui en parler plus tard dans la journée.

On nous distribua nos emplois du temps, je regardai celui de la p'tite comme j'aimais l'appeler, elle avait Ombrage les deux premières heures, et potion les deux suivantes au moins cela la calmerait car je ne doutais pas que Mme rose bonbon allait nous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Je partis pour mes cours et priai Becky de faire attention.

**POV Becky**

Ce qu'il peut être protecteur alors que techniquement c'est moi la plus forte de nous deux mais j'ai quand même grand besoin de lui. Et nous voilà parti pour les deux heures avec le gros bonbon sur patte, je me demande vraiment quelle est la raison de sa présence.

Après seulement cinq minutes de son cours, j'avais compris : empêcher toute personne de se rebeller, de se défendre ou de se faire sa propre opinion, elle nous enfonçait ses idées dans la tête et la plupart des élèves présents semblaient convaincu par ses paroles, je n'en supportais pas plus, alors que pour la cinquième fois en cinq minutes, elle nous disait combien le monde était sûre, que le ministère ferait tout pour nous protéger et qu'au dehors il n'y avait aucun danger, je levais la main. Je la vis pâlir à vue d'œil en me regardant et se reculai de plusieurs pas avant de me donner la parole d'un geste qui se voulait assurer et confiant.

**« Madame, vous devez savoir que le monde n'est pas comme vous le décrivez, il est pleins de dangers, tous plus monstrueux les uns que les autres, nous devons savoir nous défendre de notre mieux, nous protéger même à 11 ans on peut sauver une vie par un geste simple. Voldemort »** Je voyais qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me couper la parole mais hésitait et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le faire, je me levais d'un mouvement sec en faisant ripper ma chaise contre le sol de la classe et continuait un peu plus fort, **« Voldemort est vivant parmi nous, ce que vous faites lui donne encore plus de pouvoir et nous empêcher de nous défendre nous fera tous tué, vous êtes inconsciente »**

Elle s'approcha de moi, il semblerait que mes mots lui aient donné un peu de courage.

**« Si vous êtes contre moi, Mademoiselle Malfoy, vous êtes contre le ministre de la magie en personne car je tiens mes ordres de lui et… »**

**« C'est bien ce que je pensais vous êtes donc sa marionnette, vous n'avez donc pas la moindre parcelle d'intelligence pour suivre un Homme tête baissé dans toutes ses idioties sans même donner votre opinion »**

**« Je…Je…Je ne vous permets pas, Mademoiselle, vous venez d'insulter le ministre de la magie de ce pays, cela ne restera pas impuni, vous serez collé ce soir dans mon bureau et tous les autres soirs de la semaine. » **Elle était toute rouge mais je restais calme, mon entrainement pouvait être très utile dans des situations comme celle-ci. Je peux rester parfaitement calme extérieurement alors que à l'intérieur je brûle de rage et je n'ai qu'une envie lui prouver qu'elle a tort. Ca devra attendre qu'on soit seule, je ne peux pas me faire remarquer le premier jour de classe bien qu'en y réfléchissant je suis déjà en train de me faire remarquer.

**« Bien entendu Madame, je le mérite Madame, nous allons passer un bon moment Madame»** Lui répondis-je avec un sourire mesquin, elle me regarda et pus voir mon vrai pouvoir se refléter dans mes yeux un instant et elle eut peur. Elle recula et déclara la fin du cours après seulement une quinzaine de minute, elle semblait un peu paniqué et honteuse d'avoir perdus la face devant une enfant de 11 ans mais j'avais l'habitude de ce genre chose. Je sortis de la classe tranquillement sachant que ce soir serait intéressant pour moi beaucoup moins pour elle. J'allais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir (et ce n'est pas peu dire) pour avoir ce que je voulais.

Draco n'allait pas être contant dès le premier cours je me faisais remarquer mais avais-je vraiment le choix, non. Tous ces enfants avaient besoin de vrais cours de défense contre les forces du mal car le mal rôdait, plus puissant que jamais. Je profitais de ce temps pour aller à la volière où j'envoyais un courrier aux parents, leur racontant en détails ces deux premiers jours, même s'ils ne seront pas contents de tout le contenu de cette lettre je ne voulais rien leur cacher.

Chez nous la famille c'est sacrée, et après tout ils m'ont accepté malgré ce que je suis, je sais que ce n'est pas facile tous les jours mais jusque-là on s'en est plutôt bien sortis alors pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas ainsi. Après avoir écrit mon long courrier, je descendais dans les cachots pour assister au cours de potion, j'allais m'ennuyer mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, se fondre dans la masse c'était mon but même si j'avais mal commencé.

Le cours de potion se passait bien mais j'avais du mal à appeler Sev professeur Snape, ce n'était pas naturel pour moi. Je l'ai connus toute ma vie et il a toujours été Sev ou Severus. J'avais déjà fait quelque lapsus révélateur mais je sais que Sev ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, ce n'est pas un secret que je le connais.

Bien entendu je m'ennuyais à mourir, j'avais déjà fait toutes ces potions il y a plusieurs années mais Sev ne pouvait pas raisonnablement me donner un autre programme alors je faisais la même potion. Je finis avec une demie heure d'avance et commençait le manuscrit qu'il nous demandé pour la prochaine fois. Je connaissais toutes ces choses par cœur donc je prenais mon temps de bien rédiger et de faire de jolies phrases, je finis mon papier juste à la fin du cours.

Je sortis pour aller déjeuner et rejoindre mon frère. Je ne m'étais pas encore fait de nouveaux amis mais car je ne savais pas si j'en avais envie, je trouvais les enfants de mon âge très enfantin et je ne me trouvais aucun point commun avec eux si ce n'est notre âge. J'avais écouté plusieurs fois leur conversation mais rien ne m'intéressait alors je préférais rester à l'écart pour le moment.

**POV HARRY**

Enfin la pause déjeunée, je meurs de faim cette matinée a été affreusement longue, normal pour une première matinée après deux mois de vacances.

Je n'arrête pas de penser à Malfoy et sa petite sœur, elle vient à peine d'arriver et semble avoir chamboulé nos vies, une trêve entre nous et les Serpis pourquoi pas après tout en guerre il sera plus facile de n'avoir qu'un seul ennemi. Bien que je ne sois pas sûr que cette trêve soit respectais ou même si j'avais envie de la respecter.

Je stoppais mes pensées vagabondes en entendant Ginny nous racontait le cours de DCFM des premières années qui dura quinze minutes et durant lesquelles Becky avait enfoncé Ombrage qui clamait haut et fort que Voldemort n'était pas de retour et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

Tout le monde racontait que la prof avait peur de la petite, cela semble un peu exagéré bien qu'en observant Ombrage à sa table je la voyais fixer Becky avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux on aurait vraiment dit de la peur.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout cela, si les Malfoy étaient une famille de mangemorts pourquoi Becky voudrait appuyer ma version des faits, je sentais quelques chose de louche la dedans et j'étais décider à savoir ce qu'il se passer. Malgré la trêve d'Hermione cela ne m'empêcherait pas de trouver le fin mot de cette histoire.

A la table des Serpentards :

**« Becky ! Viens par là toi, faut qu'on parle ! » **Malfoy venait de crier dans la grande salle en voyant sa sœur entrait, elle lui lança un sourire et immédiatement il sembla se calmer, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui c'était comique, le prince des glaces au tapis par une petite fille trop mignonne. Il l'attrapa au passage, la pris dans ses bras et sortit de la grande salle, il était mignon comme ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé Malfoy protecteur.

**« Elle va passer un sale quart d'heure on dirait »** Lança Ron en fixant la sortie.

**« Ça m'étonnerait, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut de son frère comme une marionnette »** Dit Hermione pensive.

**« Ils sont trop choux et il se ressemble tellement »** Ginny venait de s'approcher, **« Vous savez, elle est gentille cette petite. »**

**« Oui, il parait.»**

**« Non, tu n'iras pas hors de question »** La voix de Malfoy venant du couloir,

**« Finalement il semble plutôt énervé »** Lança Ron en reprenant un morceau de poulet.

**« Il doit parler de la retenue qu'elle a avec Ombrage ce soir, il semblerait qu'elle lui ai ris au nez et rétorqué qu'elle passerait un bon moment quand Ombrage lui a donné. Pour une gamine de 11 ans elle a peur de rien. Vous avez vu Ombrage depuis elle est pâle. Il parait qu'elle tremblait au cours suivant avec les troisièmes années. »** Rétorqua Ginny.

**« Tu crois vraiment qu'une petite fille peut faire aussi peur à un professeur ! C'est qu'une impression Ombrage doit être folle de rage c'est tout ! »** dit Ron. Sa solution semblait la plus logique mais quelques chose clochait avec cette histoire, Ombrage ne semblait pas en colère mais avait peur enfin il me semble.

Becky venait de franchir la porte et s'assit à la table des Serpentards, Draco arriva quelques secondes plus tard, il semblait énerver, je pouvais voir une veine battre sur sa tempe et il était rouge de colère, il tenait vraiment à sa sœur. C'est étonnant ! Je pense que cette année risque d'être intéressante.

La journée se passa normalement pas de nouvel incident à déclarer.

Le soir après le repas, nous retournions à notre salle commune quand Malfoy passa devant nous en courant :

**« T'as le feu au trousse, Malfoy »** Lançai-je pour rire.

**« Laisse le tranquille sa sœur est en retenue avec Ombrage, il doit avoir peur »** Me rétorque Hermione, un peu énervé par mes paroles. Elle était très satisfaite de la trêve, disant qu'il y a longtemps que cela aurait dû être fait. Je n'étais pas du même avis, cette trêve ne servait pas mes plans, je voulais savoir ce qu'il se tramait. D'où sortait cette Becky personne n'apparait comme ça ?

Arrivé devant la salle de DCFM, Ombrage en sorti apeurer et en courant aussi vite qu'elle semblait le pouvoir. Je regardai Hermione qui était aussi stupéfaite que moi et encore plus en voyant Becky sortir de la salle tranquillement son sac sur l'épaule. Elle passa devant Malfoy qu'elle tira par la manche en lui disant :

**« Souris, on aura plus de problèmes avec ce gros bonbon sur patte ! »**

Je m'approchais je ne pouvais laisser passer une telle chance.

**« Alors les mangemorts on terrorise les profs, vous savez vous allez être viré si vous utilisez la magie noire ici. Je serais tellement heureux de te voir expulsé Malfoy ! » **Je lançais la tirade en m'approchant, les deux se retournèrent d'un coup vers moi avec le même regard dans les yeux la même posture la même prestance. C'était un peu flippant je dois l'avouer, je vis même Ron avoir un léger recul qu'il camoufla en rigolant.

**« Un problème Potter, elle n'a fait que se défendre ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Dégage ! » **Malfoy attaqua immédiatement mais j'attendais plus la réaction de sa sœur. Elle m'intriguait et je voulais la voir sortir de ces gonds.

Hermione mis la main sur mon bras pour me faire reculer tout en me priant d'arrêter qu'il y avait eu une trêve mais je la repoussais doucement. J'avais changé d'avais cette trêve ne me plaisait pas et ne servait pas mes plans alors autant m'en débarrasser de suite. Je savais qu'Hermione serait en colère mais cela ne durerait pas très longtemps.

**« C'est toi qui a fait cette trêve Hermione et personne d'autres, cela n'engage que toi. Je ne me sens pas concerné et toi Ron ? »** Je me tournai vers Ron pour lui lancer un regard de soutien.

**« Non pas concerné non plus. »** Je pus voir Hermione devenir rouge mais je l'ignorais je me tournai vers Becky pour la fixer droit dans les yeux. Je sais qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait mais je sentais qu'elle cachait quelque chose et je voulais savoir quoi. Elle me fixa à son tour mais Malfoy la tira pour la mettre derrière lui.

**« Becky va-t'en, rentre au dortoir ! »** Dit Malfoy mais la petite ne semblait pas obéir au contraire elle se mit à son côté pour nous défier du regard et surtout moi.

**« Que veux-tu Potter ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu alors pourquoi m'attaquait ? »** Becky ou devrais-je dire Malfoy 2 mais non ça m'embrouillerais l'esprit.

**« Tu t'attaques à une prof et tu appelles ça rien. Je trouve ça plutôt important moi. »**

**« Qui te dis qu'elle ne m'a as attaqué en premier et que je me suis juste défendu ? »** Elle se moquait de moi, Ombrage n'attaquerait pas une élève aussi chiante soit-elle.

**« Pourquoi t'aurait-elle attaqué ? »** Au fur et à mesure de la discussion on se rapprochait l'un de l'autre pour se retrouver visage contre visage moi à presque crier et elle parlant normalement et calmement.

**« Peut-être parce que ce que je lui ai dit ne lui a pas plu mais alors pas du tout ? »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit ? »**

**« Qu'elle était incompétente et qu'elle se voilait la face. »** Je voyais qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre et à s'énervait. Malfoy derrière la laissait faire mais il n'attendait qu'un geste de ma part pour me sauter dessus tout comme Ron lui sauterait dessus au même moment. Mais je ne m'attaquerait pas à une gamine de 11 ans. Toute Malfoy soit-elle ou même mangermort.

**« Comment oses-tu dire ça et pourquoi elle se voile la face ? »**

**« Parce qu'elle l'est tu ne l'as pas encore eu en cours alors comment peux-tu la défendre. De plus elle dit que tu es un menteur, que tu veux faire ton intéressant et que Voldemort n'est pas revenu. Si elle le pouvait-elle dirait même qu'il n'a jamais existé mais bon c'est mon point de vue. »** Je savais qu'elle avait raison mais je refusais de perdre cette dispute, je ne voulais pas me faire ridiculiser par une môme de 11ans et une Malfoy en plus. Ron me sauva de mon guêpier.

**« Et la petite ! Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est vrai ? Que Voldy est de retour ? Tu as quoi 11 ans tu débarques. Pourquoi voudrais-tu donner raison à Harry, ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt de tes mangemort de parents. »** Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passa ensuite tout alla tellement vite. Je vis Becky murmurer un mot entre ses lèvres et Ron valsa à l'autre bout du couloir. J'étais sûre que c'était elle mais de la magie sans baguette à 11 ans ce n'est pas possible non ? Et pourtant je regardais aucune baguette de sorti. Je remarquais avant de me précipitais sur Ron que Malfoy avait l'air très en colère et qu'il tira Becky par la manche pour partir je l'entendis juste dire avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte :

**« A quoi tu pensais ? Je sais qu'il a parlé des…. »** Le reste se perdit dans les couloirs et j'étais sûr que c'était elle.

Ron était juste évanoui et eut droit à une nuit à l'infirmerie pour se remettre de ses émotions. Personne ne dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé même Hermione inventa un gros mensonge sur un entrainement qui avait mal terminé. Il faut avouer qu'Hermione était forte en matière de mensonge. Elle nous sortait toujours des problèmes avec.

On rentrait dans notre dortoir en racontant l'histoire à qui voulait bien l'entendre Ombrage dans un tel état c'était plutôt risible, il fallait en profiter. Mais bien sûr on ne dit rien sur l'affrontement ni sur la discussion qui suivit notre découverte. Pour le moment mieux valait garder tout cela secret avant d'en savoir plus. Hermione semblait du même avis mais elle ne voulait pas en parler étant énervé que j'ai rompu sa trêve.

Finalement, la nuit porte conseil alors je me couchai avec toutes ces idées dans la tête toutes plus saugrenus les unes que les autres.

**POV Draco**

**« A quoi tu pensais ? Je sais qu'il a parlé des parents en mauvais termes mais de là à l'envoyer 10 mètres plus loin. Becky, il faut se méfier de tout le monde, tu sais bien qu'il faut faire profil bas autant que possible. Ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas ce que j'appelle faire profil bas, au contraire. Tu ne te rends pas compte les griffondors sont les plus fouineurs ils vont mettre leur nez partout et chercher un maximum d'indice surtout maintenant qu'ils ont une preuve. Ils vont penser au pire et s'ils répètent tout à Dumbledore tu sais où ça peut nous mener ? »** J'étais furieux et je voulais qu'elle le sache, elle nous mettait en danger et ce n'était que le deuxième jour.

**« Draco, calme-toi ! Je sais que ça parait mauvais comme ça et je n'avais pas pensé à Dumbledore mais il nous les faut de notre côté et tu le sais très bien. Potter ne peut être que de notre côté et il faut l'y amener quel que soit les moyens utiliser. Il est d'une importance capital et on ne peut pas le laisser à Dumbledore. »** Je sais qu'elle a raison une fois de plus mais je ne veux pas le reconnaitre ce serait trop facile.

**« Oui mais expulser son meilleur ami 10 mètres plus loin n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le mettre de notre côté je trouve ! »**

**« Je sais et je ne voulais pas ça mais j'y ai à peine pensé que ma magie l'a fait. J'avais mis ma puissance au minimum ce n'était pas censé faire ça mais juste le faire tomber comme s'il ne tenait pas sur ses jambes. Je sais que c'est raté et Potter m'a vu murmuré donc il sait que c'est moi. »**

**« De mieux en mieux, parfois tu ne fais que compliquer les choses. »** Je la prenais dans les bras en même temps. Quand je reculais son serpent était sur son bras au-dessus des vêtements.

**« Non, non, non, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire »** elle ne m'écoute même pas mais parle avec ce serpent qu'elle caresse. Je ne comprends rien et je n'aime pas ça du tout, je n'aime pas ne pas savoir et j'aime encore moins être mis à l'écart.

**« Il dit qu'il sait pourquoi mes pouvoirs ont réagi comme ça. »** Ah peut-être une réponse ce serait bien même si cela vient de ce satanée serpent.

**« Il dit que c'est à cause de mes familiers, ils deviennent puissant et cette force se transmet à travers mon corps quand ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser eux-mêmes. Il dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils puissent sortir plus souvent. »**

**« Non, non, non, et non c'est impossible, ils seraient immédiatement repéré ils ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus ! »** Les choses se compliquent sans arrêt, je voudrais seulement aller me coucher.

**« Si il le faut. Allons voir Sev il aura peut-être une solution. Sev a toujours une solution. »** Donc nous voilà en direction des cachots, je ne suis pas sûr que Severus soit ravis de cette nouvelle mais il a l'habitude des problèmes avec Becky comme étudiante. J'espère juste qu'il sera de bonne humeur à cette heure tardive.

Nous toquions à sa porte et attendons un long moment mais on savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas re toquait. Après quelques minutes la portes s'ouvrit sur Sev dans ces robes de potion et sa tête de « vous me dérangez en pleine concentration j'espère que c'est important » et là j'ai presque envie de faire demi-tour mais je sais que ce serait pire et il nous punirait pour l'avoir déranger pour rien. Bien sur Becky entre et je suis. Sev nous fait assoir devant la cheminée où un gros feu réchauffe la piéce.

**« Qu'y-t-il que ne puisse pas attendre demain matin ? »** commence Sev en nous fixant chacun notre tour droit dans les yeux, cela me donne des frissons mais je vois Becky sourire du coin de l'œil. Elle est inébranlable, il lui a bien appris.

**« Il y a eu un problème avec Potter et sa bande après la retenue avec Ombrage. »** Becky entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet mais Sev l'interrompt.

**« J'ai appris pour le retenue et je ne cautionne absolument pas ce genre de tactique. C'est le premier jour et ton premier cours et tu as déjà une retenue et faire profil bas alors, c'est déjà oublié. »**

**« Tu comprendras une fois que je t'aurais expliqué depuis le début de l'histoire. » **Et Bex lui raconta tout elle n'omis aucune détail, tactique brillante avec Sev puisqu'il finit toujours par tout apprendre au final.

**« Je comprends la retenue mais pourquoi tu as envoyé cet imbécile au tapis, il ne mérite même pas l'effort fournis. »** Et je suis d'accord avec Sev.

**« Ce n'est pas ce que j'essayais de faire, je voulais juste le déséquilibrer pour qu'il tombe comme s'il était tombé par lui-même mais le sort a été beaucoup plus puissant et c'est pour ça qu'on est là pendant qu'on réfléchissait au pourquoi du comment Scar est intervenue. Il dit que c'est à cause de la force de mes familiers elle augmente et s'il ne l'utilise pas elle se transmet à mon corps qui l'utilise dès qu'il le peut. Scar pense que mon corps ne veut pas stocké cette énergie car il a déjà la sienne à s'occuper. Les deux combinés ça ferait trop. Scar pense que la seule solution pour contrôler ce genre de désagrément est de les laisser sortir pour utiliser cette énergie. »**

Je vois que Sev pense il sait comme moi que ses familiers ne passeraient pas inaperçue et donc on ne peut laisser personne les voir.

**« On peut les laisser sortir et s'entrainer en même temps que toi dans la salle d'entrainement. Personne ne les verra et ils pourront sortir tous les jours, ils auront de la place pour dépenser leur énergie. »** Propose Sev et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée jusqu'à ce que la tête de ce maudit serpent apparaisse de la manche de Becky et apparemment notre arrangement ne lui convient pas du tout, j'ai appris à reconnaitre les sifflements au fil du temps après tout Scar est le premier familier de Bex il est avec nous depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Je ne l'aime pas plus que ça mais j'ai appris à vivre avec lui et à reconnaitre ses maudits sifflements.

**« Il dit que lui ça lui va mais certains familiers voudraient sortir à l'air libre dans la forêt par exemple pour se défouler chasser et être libre le temps d'une sortie. »** Becky semble un peu triste en disant ça et je vois Scar montait le long de son bras pour poser sa tête contre la tête de Bex. Il siffle en même temps et je vois Bex sourire sans le comprendre je devine ce qu'il lui a dit. Parfois elle se sent mal pour ses familiers, ils étaient des animaux libres avant et maintenant ils sont prisonniers de son corps ça la rend triste pour eux mais ils étaient nés pour cette destinée et ils ont accepté même s'il savait ce qui les attendaient. Ils ont accepté et ils étaient même ravis de se lier à cette petite fille qui représente leur avenir et celui du monde sorcier.

**« Il faut organiser une sortie en forêt de temps en temps en plus de la salle d'entrainement. Par exemple le samedi après-midi je pourrai les laisser aller se balader vers midi et j'irais les chercher le soir après le repas. Il n'y aurait aucun risque je mettrais un charme de dissimulation pour que personne ne me voit »** Je suis sûr que Sev va refuser donc je ne m'en mêle pas et laisse ces deux-là régler leur affaires entre eux.

**« D'accord mais je t'accompagne jusqu'à la forêt et tu resteras à l'orée, tu n'entreras jamais dans la forêt. Au moindre danger qu'il sente il fuit et s'ils ont besoin d'aide tu m'appelles immédiatement, ce n'est pas négociable. » **Quoi il accepte je n'en reviens pas, il n'était pas censé accepté. C'est trop dangereux s'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit Becky sera en danger. Elle est lié avec eux s'ils souffrent elle souffre, sils meurent elle sera en danger.

Je commençais à ouvrir ma bouche pour dire quelque chose quand trois regards se tournèrent vers moi je la refermais rapidement et acceptais comme souvent et je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

**« Maintenant les enfants il est tard allez-vous coucher on se voit demain matin pour l'entrainement. Bonne nuit. »** Sev nous embrassa chacun sur la joue et nous reconduit à la porte.

Il peut être sévère et intransigeant mais on sait qu'il nous aime comme ses enfants il ferait n'importe quoi pour nous et parfois il a certains gestes envers nous qui nous le prouve. II le prouve chaque jour un peu plus en nous entrainant et en nous épaulant. IL joue même les agents doubles pour nous. Bien sûr tout ça c'est grâce à Becky, il a commencé à changer de manière très subtile après sa naissance puis plus fortement quand il a commencé son entrainement. Il nous a adopté comme nous l'avons adopté, il est plus que notre prof il est notre mentor, comme un deuxième père même si le nôtre est super sev est le papa sévère et gâteau en même temps alors que notre père est devenu que le papa gâteau après la naissance de Becky.

Nous montions au dortoir pour nous coucher et on s'endormit immédiatement.

**POV externe**

Le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner tout le monde ne parlait que de cette retenue, Ombrage était sortie en courant de sa salle de classe, apeuré et en larmes pour se réfugier personne ne savait où, on ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Pour une fois toutes les maisons étaient d'accord sur un point : bon débarras et si elle ne revenait jamais tant mieux, même le professeur Mcgonagall avait un sourire au coin des lèvres. Après une journée elle avait fait forte impression à tout le monde.

Pourtant, leur espoir fut réduit à néant quand Ombrage entra pour s'asseoir avec les professeurs, pas une fois elle ne leva les yeux de son assiette. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette retenue, mais cela avait traumatisé le professeur Ombrage qui assura le cours des cinquièmes années Griffondors et Serpentards en tremblant ce matin-là. Malgré tout elle ne changea rien à ses habitudes et fit lire des chapitres inintéressants et inutiles à ses élèves tout en se cachant derrière son bureau. Draco rit beaucoup ainsi que toute la classe excepté Hermione qui trouvait que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait leurs buses.

Dans le hall de la grande salle, pour le déjeuner du midi :

**« Becky, merci beaucoup le cours avec Ombrage était tordant »** Lança Théo en s'approchant

**« Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi, je n'ai vraiment rien fait »**

**« On se demande tous, ce que tu lui as fait hier soir, pour qu'elle ait aussi peur »** Demanda Pansy en faisant un clin d'œil vers Becky. Tout le monde écoutait même certains Griffons tendaient l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

**« Vraiment rien, je lui ai juste expliqué mon point de vue, il semblerait que son cher ministre soit son point faible, ainsi que ses chats. »**

**« Allez, dis-nous tout ce qui s'est passé, tu l'as menacé ? » **Lança Blaise en riant.

**« Comment une élève de première année pourrait menacer un professeur au point de le faire trembler, c'est ridicule. »** Draco approcha et se plaça à ses côtés en lançant un regard noir.

**« C'est bon, elle en a assez dit, il n'y a plus rien à voir, allez manger » **Dit Draco.

Une fois tout le monde dispersé :

**« Même si j'aimerai vraiment que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle. »**

**« Je te l'ai dit Draco, comme aux autres je lui ai expliqué mon point de vue, avec quelques démonstrations, c'est tout »**

**« Petit démon »**

Et ils entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans la même ambiance, Ombrage toujours terrifié les élèves morts de rire pendant ces cours, le point positif étant que les Serpentards et Griffondors se rapprochaient à ces occasions pour faire des blagues ou simplement rire ensemble. Depuis la mésaventure d'Ombrage il y avait moins de dispute entre les maisons mais tout le monde sentait qu'il fallait en profiter car cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Cependant une ambiance de glace régnait quand les clans Potter et Malfoy se croisaient au détour d'un couloir ou en entrant en classe. Même quand il croisait Becky Harry ne savait pas quoi dire bien sûr elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui, de lui parler mais pour le moment ses deux tentatives avaient été un échec et Harry ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux mais plus comme une blague. Becky se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose pour se rapprocher d'Harry bien que pour le moment elle n'avait aucune idée.

Lors d'un repas quatre jours après le problème Ombrage, Dumbledore se leva, immédiatement le silence se fit :

**« Je voudrais vous présenter le nouveau professeur qui aidera Mme Ombrage pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal, merci pour votre attention voici le professeur Mr Spike Summers »**

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer un homme d'environ 1m80, une carrure plutôt impressionnante, des cheveux blonds décolorés, une belle gueule comme dirait certain. Il s'assoit à la table des professeurs à côté de Severus Snape.

**POV HARRY**

**« On aura peut-être de vrais cours de défense cette fois, il est un peu bizarre, tu ne trouves pas Hermione ? »** Lança Harry, Hermione fixait le nouveau prof des yeux.

**« Oui, ça nous changera, ce n'est pas avec Ombrage qu'on aurait appris quelque chose, je me demande juste comment il est arrivé là, est-ce que Dumbledore l'a imposé, où est-ce le ministère, ou »** Elle déplaça son regard et vit Becky lançait un clin d'œil au nouveau prof, **« ou Becky, je suis certaine que c'est elle, après sa retenue avec Ombrage, elle semblait contente et fière d'elle, elle a dû faire quelque chose, comment à 11 ans elle peut imposer un remplaçant à Ombrage. Tu as découvert quelque chose Harry ? »**

**« Non, rien je les ai suivis ces deux derniers jours, mais tout semble normal, sauf que Draco ne laisse personne s'approcher trop près d'elle, il est très protecteur la prend souvent dans ses bras. Elle semble souvent fatigué, comme si quelque chose pesait sur elle j'ai suivi leur mouvement sur la carte mais rien ne semble suspect bien qu'il se lève tous les matins très tôt pour aller dans les cachots de Snape mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vais continuer s'il y a quelque chose à découvrir je le saurais. »**

**« D'accord, je vais continuer mes recherches à la bibliothèque et… sur notre nouveau professeur, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il semble étrange et très blanc, on dirait qu'il veut nous sauter dessus à tout** **moment. »** Dit Hermione.

**« J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde comme si j'étais un steak bien saignant et ce n'est pas une bonne impression ! »** Dit Ron en baissant les yeux sur son propre steak.

Hermione se leva et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque d'un pas assuré.

Je suivais Ron à la salle commune où nous commencions le devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain qui risquait de nous prendre une bonne partie de la nuit.

_Que nous réserve ce nouveau professeur ? Donnez-moi votre avis. J'arrête là le massacre, je continue ? Dites-moi s'il y a encore beaucoup de fautes que ce soit d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, j'ai relis plusieurs fois mais je ne suis pas vraiment objective. Je ne suis pas une cancre en orthographe mais je ne suis pas non plus une pros. Merci d'avance._


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà la suite de mon histoire, dites (moi ce que vous en pensez)._

_Réponses au review (je ne sais pas comment on répond directement ou si c'est possible donc je vous réponds ici)._

_A _ankana87 : Merci d'avoir donné ton avis je suis contente que ça te plaise. Harry n'est pas vraiment un pion c'est juste un idiot pour le moment, il va avoir besoin qu'on lui ouvre un peu les yeux. Mais ce n'est pas un pion, il est un personnage central de l'histoire. Merci. Bonne lecture.

_A _Erra-Slyth : Oui Spiiike, je l'adore alors j'ai voulu lui donner un rôle qui lui va à ravir je trouve, prof un peu sadique avec un humour noir et pas drôle du tout. Je sais pour les fautes mais difficile de les débusquer quand c'est toi qui écrit. Pour les phrases interminables je fais ce que je peux mais c'est tout moi ne jamais mettre de point. Promis je fais ce que je peux. Merci pour ton mot il m'a fait très plaisir et je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

A G. : tu détestes Hermione, ce n'est pas le but mais comme je l'aime pas trop, peut-être que ça se voit. Enfin bref elle ne devrait pas être trop présente je pense j'ai du mal avec elle et son air miss je sais tout est exaspérant. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis. Bonne lecture.

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture de ce chapitre un peu plus loin que les autres où l'action n'est pas encore très présente mais elle se dessine. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 4 :**

**POV Becky**

Je toquais chez Sev, il mettait du temps à arriver aujourd'hui, habituellement il ouvre sa porte instantanément comme s'il nous attendait derrière, je me décidais à toquais de nouveau, finalement Mr Severus se décide à nous ouvrir.

**« C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai failli retourner me coucher » **Lançai-je en pénétrant son antre, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls visiteurs, Spike se trouvait là, un verre à la main dans un fauteuil devant le feu.

**« On vous dérange peut-être »** Draco me fit un clin d'œil en mimant une sortie.

**« Reviens-là, tu n'as pas le niveau pour échapper au cours »** Rétorqua Sev, il avait son air bourru ce serait dur pour nous aujourd'hui.

**« J'ai même pas droit à un bonjour, quelle impolitesse ! »** Spike se leva et s'approcha de nous.

Je m'approchais et lui sautais littéralement dessus, il m'avait manqué mon blond préférait, il me souleva et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, quand il dit :

**« Assez joué les jeunes c'est moi qui fait l'entrainement aujourd'hui et pour les semaines à venir, votre Sev en a marre de vous ! »**

**« Ils savent que c'est faux, il faut que je prépare une potion très compliqué pour Dumbledore qui va me prendre tout mon temps libre. »**

Avant de commencer je devais libérer mes familiers et pour tous les libérer j'avais besoin d'un peu de concentration donc je me mis dans un coin j'enlevais mon tee-shirt et mon jeans révélant ce qui pourrait passer pour des tatouages aux yeux de n'importe qui. Ce que personne ne voyait c'était qu'ils étaient en relief et qu'ils bougeaient lentement. Je me concentrais et les libérais un par un bien sur je peux le faire bien plus vite si besoin mais ça me prends plus d'énergie et évitons d'en dépenser avant un entrainement avec Spike. Peu à peu un puis deux puis trois, mes familiers se trouvaient devant moi il reprenait leur taille réelle et je voyais qu'ils avaient grandis bien sur je les sortais assez souvent un par un mais il gardait leur petite taille pour passer inaperçue mais là ils étaient tous les trois là avec leur taille réelle et c'était impressionnant.

Scar s'approcha et enroula son corps autour de moi comme pour me faire un câlin il avait vraiment grossi son corps faisait la taille des bras de Draco (qui est plutôt musclé) et il devait faire dans les 1m50, il était très beau avec sa belle couleur bleu d'eau il étincelait je voyais que des rayures noirs avaient commencé à apparaitre signe qu'il devenait adulte tout comme moi. Mes familiers grandissent en même temps que moi, j'ai eu Scar à sa naissance alors que j'avais à peine quelques jours. Il est vite devenu mon meilleur ami et mon meilleur allié.

Je n'ai pas choisi mes familiers mais c'était une évidence pour nous quand on s'est rencontré à chaque fois je le savais. Je savais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose me reliait à lui et que sans lui je ne serais pas entière. Aujourd'hui ils sont une part essentielle de moi. Scar s'éloigna pour tester ses nouveaux réflexes et aller embêter Draco.

Je tournai la tête vers mon deuxième familier Black une panthère noire magnifique elle avait maintenant la taille d'un gros chient mais elle pouvait déjà faire peur avec ses dents acérés et ses griffes. Cependant je la trouvais magnifique sa robe noire et ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant. Elle s'approcha et je la serais dans mes bras je la caressais elle ronronnait comme un gros matou. Je la vis bondir derrière moi pour partir jouer et profiter de sa séance de sport bien mérité.

Et enfin Atika le phœnix des glace, il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois mais il avait une taille respectable et je supposais qu'il allait encore grandir puisque je n'avais pas fini ma croissance. Il se posa sur mon épaule c'était étrange car en temps normal je peux entendre chacun d'eux dans ma tête et là rien c'est le vide, je me sens seule dans ma tête c'est une sensation bizarre. Cependant rien qu'en les regardant on se comprend. Je caressais ses plume d'un bleu glace magnifique. Je sais que pour lui c'est difficile de rester dans cette pièce, encore plus que pour les autres car il ne peut pas voler beaucoup. Il sait qu'il est trop reconnaissable pour sortir, les phœnix des glaces ayant disparu depuis des siècles s'il sortait il serait capturé pour être étudié et je ne veux surtout pas que ça arrive. IL s'envola et il fallait que je commence l'entrainement. Je m'habillais vite fait et trottinait vers Spike et Draco.

J'étais contente de retrouver Spike même s'il est un peu sadique pour les entrainements, il est un de mes alliés les plus puissant. Même s'il se montre méchant et sans cœur la plupart du temps j'ai appris à voir derrière cette façade, je sais qu'il est tendre au fond de lui mais il n'aime pas le montrer.

Avec Spike, l'entrainement était toujours plus dur, long et douloureux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire comparé à Sev. Mais Spike nous faisait travailler en même temps au lieu de chacun notre tour cela durait donc deux fois plus longtemps. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de potion juste des combats à l'épée ou magique. Les seules fois où on restait calme pendant ces entrainements c'était pour la médiation. Il nous a appris la méditation dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre, il pense que c'est très important de pouvoir méditer. Et il a raison cela nous aide à garder notre calme en toutes circonstances, c'est plus dur pour Draco qui a un tempérament plus colérique mais cela l'a quand même aidé à se caler.

**« Merci d'avoir répondu si vite, on va vraiment avoir besoin de toi en cours, t'as parlé au bonbon rose, elle est d'une incompétence démesurée. »** Lui dis-je en portant mon coup d'épée qu'il bloqua facilement tout en envoyant Draco valsé au loin.

**« Toujours là pour toi, ça me fait plaisir en plus, torturé de petits élèves innocents, il n'y a rien de plus jouissif. Ne me regardez pas comme ça je suis sadique et vous le savez. Je vais bien m'amuser mais arrêtez avec ces yeux je ne peux pas l'être autant que je le voudrais, pas maintenant, on aura besoin de toute la chair à canon disponible bientôt. »**

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, qui ne fit rire que lui. Il avait un humour très spécial qui ne faisait rire que lui mais il continuait quand même. Je sentais que les classes allaient être intéressantes avec lui.

**« J'ai parlé avec votre prof, elle m'a beaucoup fait rire, je lui fais peur c'est drôle non ? Quelle idée avoir peur de moi ? Enfin bref, elle me laisse carte blanche, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais mentionner ton nom l'a fait trembler, je pense m'en servir pas mal dans les prochaines semaines mais c'est uniquement parce que j'aime beaucoup ton nom ! »**

**« Une chose n'a pas changé, tu parles toujours autant ! »** Lança Draco en se relevant et revenant dans le combat le plus lentement possible.

**« Je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire et il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire. »** S'il le pensait vraiment c'était déjà ça.

Après 1h de combat, Spike eu une idée en regardant Attika poser un peu plus loin qui visiblement s'ennuyer. Il me regarda un peu trop longtemps et je savais qu'il pensait à quelque chose que je n'allais pas aimer.

**« Bex ! On va essayer quelque chose, ta magie est puissante nous allons vois jusqu'à quel point. Je veux que tu agrandisses cette pièce et que tu en fasses une forêt. Et pas demain ! »** Je savais que je n'allais pas aimer.

Je me concentrais un maximum et rassemblais ma magie pour qu'elle m'écoute. Puis je la libérais doucement pour qu'elle agisse sur la pièce. Je sentais qu'une portion de magie ne venait pas de mon corps mais de plusieurs points de la pièce. Quand je sentis que je ne pouvais faire plus sans me fatiguer moi et cette magie qui venait de je ne savais où mais qui m'avait aidé je m'arrêtais et ouvrais doucement les yeux pour constater mon échec.

J'eus une grande surprise car je n'avais pas échouais la pièce ressemblais à une forêt il y avait des arbres de l'herbe sous mes pieds et encore beaucoup d'autres arbres et au-dessus Attika volait en chantant ce qui était rare je sais qu'elle chantait sa fierté de ma réussite et son bonheur de voler. Je me tournais vers Spike et Draco qui avait des yeux comme des soucoupes et me fixait.

**«Ta magie est puissante tu es arrivé à créer une forêt à partir de rien, c'est très bien. Je suis fière de toi, à partir d'aujourd'hui on prendra cette forêt en référence et on essayera de la faire plus grande la prochaine fois. »** me dit Spike.

**« Mais on ne peut pas voir le bout comment veux-tu qu'on sache si c'est plus grand ? »** Draco avait toujours des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

**« Je le saurais. »** Spike dit ça avant de partir à une vitesse qu'aucun être humain ne peut atteindre et reviens par l'autre côté. Il ne montrait pas souvent ces capacités même si nous savions parfaitement ce qu'il était.

**« Ça ira pour aujourd'hui les enfants, c'était bien vous avez encore progressé depuis la dernière fois. A demain, et ne vous perdez pas en repartant. »**

**« Tu vas laisser ça comme ça, je suis pas sûre que Sev soit d'accord. »** Je ne voulais pas d'ennuis mais je me savais incapable de la faire disparaitre. Cet exercice avait drainé toute la magie de mon cops ou presque. Cela faciliterait mes cours d'aujourd'hui.

**« Je m'en occuperai avec Severus plus tard. Ne vous inquiété as pour ça j'aimerai lui montrer avant de la faire disparaitre. »** Au même moment Sev apparut entre les arbres.

**« Me montrer quoi que tu as créé une forêt immense à la place de ma salle d'entrainement, bravo c'est réussi tu es très fort. »** Sev n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

**« Ce n'est pas moi mais Bex je lui ai demandé de créer une forêt aussi grande qu'elle le pouvait. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »** Demanda Spike. J'étais nerveuse de la réponse et s'il trouvait que ce n'était pas assez bien, que je n'étais pas assez puissante mais avant de continuer plus loin mes interrogations Sev me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort.

**« Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu as contrôlé ta magie pour faire une forêt c'est magnifique. Allez maintenant repartez à vos dortoirs je m'occupe de votre bazar. »**

**« Merci Sev, faut juste que je récupère Attika, Black et Scar avant de partir parce que je suis pas sûr que tu acceptes de faire le baby-sitting. »**

**« Prends-moi ces bestioles avec toi. »**Au même moment Black sauta depuis un arbre juste en face de Sev qui sursauta et Attika se posa sur mon épaule, je vis arriver Scar un peu plus loin qui se mit devant Sev et il faut avouer que c'était assez impressionnant. Mes 3 bestioles comme il disait n'était pas contente d'être traité ainsi et elle voulait lui montrer.

**« Ils n'aiment pas être appelé bestioles, tu les as vexé Sev. » **

**« Pardonnez-moi les sales bêtes mais c'est vrai vous êtes des bestioles pleines de poils... ou de plumes… ou d'écailles mais des bestioles quand même. »**

Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas content mais une chose retint mon attention je pouvais les entendre dans ma tête et je sus que c'était réciproque quand ils me fixèrent une seconde plus tard. Je décidais de ne rien dire pour le moment c'était un avantage qui pourrait me servir lors des entrainements ou pour faire des blagues à Spike. Sev m'avait dit qu'avec le temps on me découvrirait de nouveaux pouvoirs de nouvelles capacités et ça m'avait fait très peur mais si c'était des capacités comme ça je devrais pouvoir le gérer.

Je récupérais mes 3 compagnons qui ré intégrait leur place et nous partions pour nos dortoirs. Je me sentais plus entière de les avoir avec moi, quand ils n'étaient pas là je me sentais moins moi et pas complétement entière.

**POB Becky**

Au petit déjeuner je parlais avec Pansy que j'avais rarement l'occasion de croiser à part lors des repas. Je sentais que malgré nos différences d'âge j'avais trouvé une vraie amie en elle. Je pense qu'elle me voit un peu comme sa petite sœur et c'est marrant j'aurais aimé avoir une grande sœur. On parlait de tout et de rien c'était tellement agréable d'avoir des discussions de filles, je n'avais jamais été à l'école avant donc je n'ai jamais eu d'amis à part Draco. Pansy était ma première amie fille. Bien sûr je me suis fait des amis au fil des ans et des entrainements mais ce n'était jamais des filles et c'était toujours dans un but bien précis : que le jour de la guerre ils soient de mon côté. En plus ils étaient tous biens plus vieux que moi et adultes, donc c'était génial d'avoir une copine et de pouvoir parler mode et bijoux et fringues. Je n'avais pas de grandes connaissances dans ces domaines mais Pansy était une experte et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'apprendrait tout ce que j'aurai besoin de savoir. Nous devions nous rejoindre le soir même dans sa chambre pour regarder des magazines et qu'elle commence mon apprentissage.

Je savais que Draco écoutait mais je ne savais dire s'il trouvait ça bien ou si au contraire il désapprouvait que je pense à autre chose que l'entrainement. Il me dirait le fond de sa pensée bien assez tôt. Bien que je trouve cette première semaine de cours a été enrichissante, elle me laissait un goût amer. Je suis venue ici principalement pour ne pas être séparé de mon frère mais je le voyais pas assez à mon goût bien sûr il y avait les entrainements mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler pareil pour les repas où il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec nous. Quand nous étions dans la salle commune il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir nous interrompre résultat mon frère me manquait j'avais grand besoin de lui parler seul à seul mais pour le moment ça devait attendre.

Après le petit déjeuner je partis pour mes cours, nous étions jeudi et j'avais potion en première heure même si je m'y ennuyais j'appréciais ce cours c'était calme et agréable. Je n'avais pas besoin de me concentrer pour réduire mes capacités. Faire des potions m'avait toujours permit de me calmer et de réfléchir à tête reposée. Ce matin-là Scar, Black et Attika était surexcité, autant pour ma tranquillité ! Je n'avais pas encore appris comment couper leur pensée quand ils étaient réveillés je les entendais en permanence et quand ils étaient comme ça c'était difficile de résister à leur engouement alors je discutais avec eux dans ma tête pour savoir ce qui leur arrivais.

**« J'aimerais bien comprendre d'où vient cette excitation ? » **

**« J'ai hâte de courir et de chasser, j'espère trouver des lapins peut être même des biches. »** Me dit Black et son excitation était réelle et communicatrice, je pense que mon visage affichait un grand sourire béat vraiment stupide.

**« Je vais pouvoir voler et voler j'espère voir d'autres oiseaux, tu crois qu'il y en aura ! Peut-être même d'autres phœnix »** Attika aussi avait hâte, je sentais que ça allait être dur d'attendre jusqu'à samedi pour leur sortie.

**« Oui il y en aura c'est une forêt on y trouve de tout. Calmez-vous un peu, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous allez faire une ballade. »** Scar bien entendu le plus posé le plus raisonnable, en même temps il a le sang-froid donc il n'a aucun mérite.

**« Je comprends maintenant, vous avez hâte de sortir samedi. » **Je leur dis et je reçus deux grands cris d'excitation et un plus modéré mais même s'il le montrait moins Scar était aussi content de cette sortie. **« J'espère que vous en profiterez à fond mais que vous ferez attention à vous. En attendant je suis en cours et j'essaye de me concentrer donc modérez votre engouement par pitié. » **Immédiatement je sentis l'excitation atteindre des niveaux raisonnables. Je me reconcentrais sur ma potion bien que je pourrais la faire dans mon sommeil, je remarquais que Sev me fixait d'un regard noir. Il s'approcha et me demanda de rester à la fin du cours.

A la fin du cours une fois que tout le monde eut posé sa fiole sur le bureau et soit sortis je m'approchais du bureau de Sev. J'attendais qu'il parle ce qui ne tarda pas.

**« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y avait de si drôle dans cette potion ? »**

**« Rien, ce n'était pas la potion. »**

**« Alors quoi ? »**

**« Ils sont contents de la sortie de samedi et leur excitation a atteint des sommets. » **Je n'avais pas besoin de préciser de qui je parlais il le savait très bien.

**« Encore eux, ils perturbent même mes cours après avoir perturbé les entrainements. »** Il n'était pas très content, Sev était de mauvaise humeur en ce moment je me demandais pourquoi. Il n'est pas comme ça habituellement, bien sur ce n'est pas la personne la plus enjouée au monde mais là il est vraiment grognon.

Il me montra la porte du doigt et je m'empressais de partir avant qu'il ne change d'avis. J'adore Sev mais pas quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Je rejoignais vite mon deuxième cours : métamorphose. J'allais avoir besoin de toute ma concentration je ne pouvais pas montrer ce dont j'étais capable, je me forçais à rater quand je voyais que personne n'y était arrivé et réussissais quand une ou deux personnes y parvenait. Comme ça je me faisais pas remarquer j'étais la moyenne mais rater un sort exprès est très difficile surtout quand on sait qu'on peut y arriver du premier coup.

Le cours pris fin et j'étais fier de moi, personne ne m'avait remarqué pour le moment. Nous allions tous mangé et je rejoignais Draco et ses amis où je retrouvais Pansy. La fin de la journée se passa plutôt bien mais je commençais à me sentir seule, bien sûr il y avait Draco mais il n'était pas avec moi en cours, ça devenait pesant. Je me résolus à me faire des amis dans ma classe dès le lendemain. Je ne savais pas exactement comment j'allais m'y prendre mais ça ne devait pas être si difficile.

**POV Draco**

Nous attendions devant la classe de DFCM pour notre premier cours avec Spike et dernier de la journée, j'entendais des questions venir des griffis et des serpentards sur lui et ses compétences. Je décidais de répondre à leur interrogation assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

**« Oui, il est très compétent, très exigeant, très dangereux, légèrement sadique mais à part ça il est super. Ah oui, il parle trop aussi et fait des blagues très pourri, mais riez il vous épargnera peut-être ! »**

**« Tu le connais Malfoy, alors c'est bien Becky qui l'a fait venir ? »** Granger perspicace.

**« Oui, je le connais et oui c'est elle, mais vous la remercierez plus tard pour le moment on va souffrir » **Des murmures s'élevèrent quand je révélais que ma petite sœur avait fait venir un nouveau prof mais ils oublieraient vite après ce cours ils n'auront plus assez de force pour y penser.

**« C'est mieux que de rater les buses ! » **Me dit Granger comme si j'étais fou de refuser de bons cours de défenses.

Elle est folle, elle ne s'imagine pas combien ça va être dur. Elle changera peut-être d'avis le voilà.

**« Entrez chers enfants »**

Il commence, sa première étape : la déstabilisation.

**« Ne vous asseyez pas, le repos c'est pour les fainéants » **

D'un coup de baguette, toutes les tables, et chaise avaient disparu pour laisser place à des tapis de gym.

**« Posez vos sacs et prenez vos baguettes, je veux évaluer votre niveau, chacun trouve un partenaire en essayant de faire des groupes équitables ou pas, ça serait plus drôle »**

**« Bien, maintenant je vais isoler chaque groupe des autres pour qu'aucun sort ne frappe accidentellement quelqu'un, j'en serais éploré. »** Il rit à sa petite blague, et tout le monde se regarda. Il leva sa baguette et on vit des murs translucides se mettre en place entre chaque groupe.

**« Vous ne pourrez pas sortir de votre espace avant la fin du combat, seul moi peut traverser. L'exercice est simple pour peu qu'on ait quelques neurones, il consiste à neutraliser son adversaire le premier par tous les moyens. »**

**« Bien, vous pouvez y aller. »**

**POV externe**

Les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts, certains combats prirent fin instantanément alors le professeur réveillait le perdant et mixer les groupes.

Au bout d'une heure certains étaient épuisé, Draco s'amusait beaucoup à mettre à terre ses adversaires sans pour autant attirer l'attention. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas terminer ses combats trop vite mais il ne voulait pas non plus paraitre faible. Certains élèves restèrent à terre au bout d'une heure quinze, après une heure quarante-cinq seul Draco et Harry étaient debout, Spike décida de ne pas les faire combattre l'un contre l'autre mais ensemble contre lui. Malgré leur différents ils voulaient tous les deux gagner donc ils firent la chose la plus logique oublier leur problème pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Ce fut un beau combat, ils étaient complémentaires et s'entraidaient, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la fin du cours ou le prof les mit tous les deux à terre d'un coup de pied pour l'un d'un sort pour l'autre.

**« Vous avez tous bien travaillé, je ne tuerais donc personne pour le moment, entrainez-vous pour la prochaine fois on passe aux choses sérieuse et je peux vous dire qu'il y a du boulot.»**

**POV Harry **

**« Parce que là c'était quoi une partie de carte ? » **Lançai-je à Ron et Hermione.

**« C'était l'échauffement Potter ! »** Lança Malfoy en passant près de nous, il n'était même pas fatigué, ni même en sueur. Il paraissait frais et dispo comme s'il était prêt à recommencer tout de suite alors que j'avais tout donné dans mes combats. J'étais épuisé magiquement et physiquement. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie retrouver mon lit le plus vite possible, je n'avais même pas faim je voulais juste reposer mon corps, je sentais que demain mon corps serait courbaturé.

**« Je suis mort, je ne survivrai pas à un autre cours comme ça »** dit Ron en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil de notre salle commune.

**« Ça ne peut que nous faire progresser mais c'est vrai que je suis épuisé, vous avez vu Ombrage elle n'a pas bougé de tout le cours, elle ne sert vraiment à rien cette femme ! J'ai même eu l'impression qu'elle était impressionnée par le nouveau prof. »** Lança Hermione.

**« C'est vrai que ces cours sont durs, mais on devient plus fort et tu as entendu Malfoy ce n'est que le début, je me demande ce qu'il nous réserve pour la suite » **dis-je en fixant le feu.

**« Je suis quand même contente, c'est la première fois qu'on a un prof qui veut réellement nous faire progresser enfin je crois. J'espère qu'il nous apprendra ces trucs comme dans son combat contre toi et Mafoy tu as vu il utilisait sa baguette mais aussi son corps pour se défendre. C'était impressionnant. »** Hermione semblait réellement ravie après ce cours alors que je me sentais épuisé et que ma seule envie était d'aller me coucher.

**« Il y a quelque chose d'étonnant cela dit, vous avez vu Malfoy il a abattu tous ces adversaire assez rapidement et je l'ai observé il ne forçait même pas. Je n'avais jamais fait attention qu'il avait une telle capacité en défense. »** Je dis ça en réfléchissant mais non Malfoy n'avait jamais montré des capacités plus élevé que la moyenne.

**« En même temps on n'a jamais vraiment combattu pendant ces cours jusqu'à aujourd'hui. On a toujours appris un ou deux sorts mais c'était une première donc comment on aurait pu le voir. »** Ron marquait un point quand il voulait il était observateur.

**« Et si on allait se coucher, j'en peux plus. »** Je ne leur laissai pas vraiment le temps de répondre que je me dirigeais vers mon dortoir. Aller se coucher sans manger ce n'étais pas dans nos habitudes mais là j'en avais vraiment besoin.

**« Bonne nuit Harry. »** Me dit Hermione.

Pendant ce temps au diner :

**POV Becky**

**« Alors ta journée ? » **Me demanda Draco quand je m'assis entre lui et Pansy, ma place attitrée depuis la répartition.

**« Bien mais ennuyante. Et toi ? »**

**« Bien aussi, on a eu Spike en dernier. »** Un sourire se dessinait sur mon visage j'allais savoir si c'était une bonne idée ou pas. Spike n'avait jamais été prof avant mais il m'avait bien enseigné à moi il pouvait le faire avec d'autres.

**« Alors ? Alors ? Bonne idée ou pas si bonne ? » **J'attendais sa réponse avec impatience.

**« Il fait un bon prof, je pense qu'il les fera tous progresser. Bonne idée. » **Ouf j'étais quand même soulagé.

**« Pourquoi tu dis les faire progresser comme si tu n'avais pas besoin de ça. »** Effectivement Théo a repère le lapsus révélateur.

**« Je voulais dire nous faire progresser, ma langue a fourché. » **Sa langue ne fourche jamais, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure excuse qu'il ait pu trouver.

**« Tu parles toujours très bien Draco sans aucune faute de langage. Je pense que tu voulais vraiment dire ça. Reste à savoir pourquoi tu n'aurais pas besoin de progresser ? C'est vrai que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien mais on peut tous progresser. »** Tout le monde autour de nous avait arrêté sa discussion pour écouter.

**« Je me suis trompé Théo ça arrive au meilleur d'entre nous. » **

**« Si tu le dis, Draco. »** Il semblait qu'il renonçait mais cela me semblait trop facile. Si Théo avait déjà des soupçons au bout d'une semaine de cours ça allait être difficile pour la suite.

**« Et il vous a fait faire quoi ? »** Ce n'est pas Draco qui me répondit mais Pansy. Draco le nez dans son assiette boudait.

**« Par groupe de deux il nous a fait combattre jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux tombe à terre puis on changeait de partenaire pendant deux heures. Au bout de plus d'1h45 tout le monde était à terre sauf Draco et Potter alors le prof les a fait combattre ensemble contre lui c'était impressionnant. »** J'étais contente Spike ferait un excellent prof. Quand Pansy s'arrêta Blaise continua les explications.

**« On aurait dit qu'ils étaient complémentaires, ils combattaient ensemble comme s'ils l'avaient toujours fait. C'était très étrange d'ailleurs mais ils se sont bien débrouillais enfin c'est ce que je pensais juste avant la sonnerie. Quand le prof a entendu la sonnerie il les a mis au tapis en moins de 5 secondes. »**

**« J'aurai aimé voir ça. Enfin pas la fin mais le combat. »** Je regardais Draco, je savais qu'il avait diminué ses capacités il aurait pu faire bien mieux et ça le frustrait dans un sens que personne ne puisse voir de quoi il était capable. Je comprenais puisque je faisais ça depuis le premier cours.

Le diner pris fin et Pansy me traina à sa suite vers sa chambre elle voulait absolument m'initier comme elle disait à la mode. Je la suivis avec un regard en arrière pour Draco.

Ce fut une bonne soirée et je partis me coucher le sourire aux lèvres bien que Draco ne me dit pas bonne nuit comme il le faisait habituellement, je n'avais pas pu le trouver avant d'aller me coucher et personne ne savait où il était. Je le verrais demain matin.

Au petit matin, comme tous les matins je me préparais et descendais pour l'entrainement. Je ne me sentais pas dans une forme olympique aujourd'hui j'espérais que Spike soit gentil. Je retrouvais Draco qui me dit à peine bonjour et nous nous dirigions vers les appartements de Sev.

**« Alors les enfants, j'espère que vous êtes en forme je vous ai préparais un super entrainement aujourd'hui »** Ça commençait mal, je ne le sentais pas bien. Ma magie était forte ce matin je la sentais prête à exploser et ce n'était jamais bon. J'ouvris la bouche pour prévenir Spike mais il m'arrêta avant.

**« Pas de plainte, on commence. On va faire des métamorphoses ce matin puis duel magique et duel tout est permis pour finir. »** Je le sentais de plus en plus mal. Les duels tout est permis était la spécialité de Spike un duel où tous les coups sont permis même les plus bas, c'était les plus durs il fallait être concentré sinon c'en était fini très vite. Je ne sais pas si ma magie va coopérer ce matin surtout pour tous ces exercices.

On commençait, je métamorphosais une épée qui se trouvait là en serpent qui attaqua Draco, il métamorphosa alors une massue en un animal inconnue sorte de chien avec la massue au bout du museau qui aplatit le serpent en moins de deux.

Je voulus métamorphoser une chaise qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce en ogre mais la chaise explosa en mille morceaux quand mon sort la toucha. Je commençais à moins contrôler ma magie, je me tournais vers Draco pour lui dire que c'était dangereux il ne m'écouta pas et métamorphosa une armure en un gros chien enragé. Il s'approchait de moi de plus en plus près mais j'avais peur d'utiliser ma magie quand elle était instable comme ça, j'essayais d'appeler Draco pour lui dire mais Spike dans un coin me fit taire et me dit de me défendre.

Je commençais à avoir très peur, je métamorphosais une autre armure en un autre chien mais cela ne fonctionna pas bien, ma magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Le chien n'avait pas de tête et se fit manger tout de suite par celui de Draco. Alors que le chien enragé s'approchait de moi je pris peur et j'essayais de lancer n'importe quel sort mais au lieu de ça une boule d'énergie se créa dans mes mains. Je savais ce qui allait se passer si je ne pouvais pas la contrôler, j'entendais Spike au loin me dire de respirer mais la boule grossissait et avant que je n'ai pu leur dire quoi que ce soit elle explosa détruisant complétement la salle. Ma magie avait créé un bouclier autour de moi comme à chaque fois dans ces cas-là mais le souffle me projeta contre le mur. Soudain je réalisais Draco était là.

J'eus très peur pour lui, Spike pouvait survivre à ce genre d'explosion mais pas Draco. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, si Draco était mort je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

**« Draco ! Draco ! »**

**« Par ici ! »** Je le trouvais derrière le corps de Spike qui était brûlé sur tout le côté droit des pieds à la tête ce n'était pas beau à voir mais je savais qu'il cicatriserait rapidement. Je regardais Draco il n'avait rien par contre il semblait en colère pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Spike partit vers le labo de potion, probablement pour trouver une potion pour guérir plus vite.

**« Tu vas bien ? »** Il me demande ça alors que c'est lui qui a subit le souffle de l'explosion.

**« Oui très bien, Draco je suis tellement désolé je ne voulais pas j'ai essayé de vous prévenir mais vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter. Je suis vraiment désole, tu crois que Spike va m'en vouloir. Je devrais peut-être aller l'aider. » **Je commençais à me diriger vers le labo pour le trouver mais Draco m'attrapa le bras, quand je me tournais il était rouge de colère.

**« Attends un peu, tu veux dire que tu sentais que ça allait pas et tu as quand même fait l'entrainement. Tu es inconsciente tu sais ce qui arrive quand ta magie explose ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave. Non seulement tu nous a mis en danger Spike et moi mais toi aussi, la dernière fois il tu as eu besoin de semaines pour t'en remettre. Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« J'ai essayé mais vous ne m'écoutiez pas, vous… »** Je tentais de me justifier tant bien que mal mais Draco me coupa.

**« Tu as essayé… Tu as essayé mais ce n'est pas suffisant Becky, tu aurais dû arrêter l'entrainement. Non mieux tu n'aurais pas dû commencer à t'entrainer. »**

**« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que… »** Une fois de plus il ne me laissa pas finir.

**« Je m'en fiche de tes excuses, ce que tu as fait était dangereux tu aurais pu tous nous tuer et te tuer aussi. Heureusement que Spike était là sinon je serais mort. Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte mais de grands pouvoirs impliquent de grandes responsabilités. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur de nous en parler. Tu aurais dû le faire immédiatement, dès que tu m'as vu ce matin tu aurais dû m'en parler. »**

**« Draco, je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je le ferais je te le jure. »** Je lui disais ça en regardant mes pieds j'avais tellement honte, il avait raison tout était de ma faute, j'aurais pu le tuer et tuer Spike. J'étais inconsciente mais je voulais qu'ils soient fiers de moi c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une faible qui ne pouvait pas s'entrainer au moindre problème.

**« J'espère bien que tu le diras immédiatement la prochaine fois où il y aura des morts cette fois. Je suis tellement déçue de ton comportement je te pensais responsable mais finalement tu n'es qu'une enfant qui ne pense qu'à elle et à son petit entrainement. »** Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus, c'était trop dur, Draco ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça avant, il me réconfortait toujours. Il était le grand frère idéal attentif, gentil et attentionné envers moi.

Je sortais en courant de la salle d'entrainement, je passais devant Spike qui allait rentrer et je ne prenais même pas la peine de lui demander si ça allait je fonçais hors des appartements de Severus. Lui aussi il serait déçu de mon comportement et Spike aussi, tout le monde serait déçu de moi. Ils allaient en parler aux parents qui auront honte de moi. Je me sentais tellement mal comme anéantie de l'intérieur. Je rentrais au dortoir, prit ma douche où je m'effondrais en larme et sortit le plus vite possible du dortoir. Je voulais aller dehors, respirer un peu me ferait du bien et m'aiderait peut-être à me calme et calmer mes pleurs. Je me sentais mal de pleurer, c'était un signe de faiblesse mais je ne pouvais pas les arrêtais, mes larmes roulaient le long de mes joues alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie du château.

**POV Harry**

Je me réveillai au petit matin en pleine forme, aucun cauchemar ne m'avait réveillé, c'était vraiment appréciable. Je me levais, et constatais que j'étais le premier debout, en entrant sous la douche je me sentis vraiment bien mieux que depuis des années. Les exercices d'hier m'ont fait du bien, et permis de passer une bonne nuit.

Je descendais dans notre salle commune pour attendre Ron et Hermione et allais déjeuner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle quand nous croisions Becky seule qui se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Je crus voir des larmes sur son visage mais je n'étais pas certain. Elle ne sembla pas nous remarquai et continuait son chemin tranquillement.

**« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois se balader seule dans le château. »** Je remarquais. Hermione hocha de la tête et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, je la coupais.

**« Je veux savoir ce qu'elle mijote, allez manger je vais la suivre. »**

**« Harry, je crois qu'elle pleurait je ne pense pas qu'elle prépare quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une petite fille triste de 11 ans dont ses parents lui manquent. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu ne sais même pas où elle va.»** Me fit remarquai Hermione mais je voulais à tout prix savoir alors je suivais la direction de Becky et sortit da château. Je n'avais pas rêver alors, elle pleurait mais elle pouvait aussi faire semblant après tout dans cette famille ils sont capable de tout.

Je l'aperçus se diriger vers le lac alors je la suivis à une distance raisonnable. Que pouvait-elle faire dans le parc avant le petit déjeuner. Je la vis s'arrêter près du lac et s'assoir dans l'herbe à quelque pas de l'eau. J'étais trop loin je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'elle faisait mais il me semblait entendre sa voix. A qui pouvait-elle parler ? Parlait-elle toute seule ? Au moment où je me demandais comment faire pour m'approcher sans qu'elle me voit je pensais à ma cape qui se trouvait par chance dans mon sac, je la prenais tout le temps avec moi depuis que j'avais décidé de suivre les Malfoy.

Je l'enfilais et me rapprochais de Becky, je me mis en face d'elle derrière un arbre, je pouvais voir ce qu'elle faisait et entendre ses paroles. Elle parlait fourchelangue avec un petit serpent bleu qui se trouvait dans l'herbe et elle pleurait à chaude larme. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, tout le monde disait qu'elle avait un serpent depuis la rentrée mais personne ne l'avait vu à part quelques premières années et on leur fait rarement confiance et qui aurait pu penser qu'un Malfoy pouvait pleurer. Il n'avait pas menti elle avait bien un serpent et pouvait même lui parler. Je pensais être le seul fourchelangue vivant à part Voldemort. J'étais un peu perdu et je ne savais pas quoi pensait alors je me focalisé sur la conversation entre le serpent et Becky. Je remarquais alors qu'elle pleurait vraiment beaucoup c'était de gros sanglots qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Elle se confiais à son serpent.

**« C'est trop dur, Scar. Tous les jours j'ai envie de renoncer, c'était plus facile à la maison. Il n'y avait pas toutes ces apparences à conserver, tous ces mensonges c'est épuisant. Je pensais que cette année serait géniale pour la première fois je ne serais pas séparé de Draco mais en fait on ne se voit presque pas et quand on se voit on ne peut pas parler réellement il y a toujours quelqu'un avec nous. » **Elle avait l'air d'en avoir gros sur le cœur. Je pouvais voir la petite fille qu'elle était et je m'en voulais de n'avoir vu que les actions de ses parents à travers elle. Elle me donnait cette drôle d'impression, comme si elle portait un fardeau plus gros que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Je supposais que c'était les apparences d'être une Malfoy qui lui pesait mais je ne pouvais avoir aucune certitude.

**« Becky je sais tout ça, n'oublie pas je suis toujours avec toi mais tu dois en parler avec Draco. D'ailleurs il doit te chercher partout en ce moment même. »** Le serpent essayait de la réconforter mais cela ne sembla pas fonctionner car les pleurs redoublèrent.

**« Non il me cherche pas après ce que je viens de faire il doit plutôt me maudire. J'étais à deux doigts de le tuer si Spike n'avait pas été là ou s'il avait bougé moins vite Draco serait mort par ma faute. »** Ça devenait intéressant finalement et c'est sans scrupule que j'écoutais la suite.

**« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, c'est à cause de ta magie c'est toujours à cause d'elle. Ils ne t'ont pas écouté Becky, s'ils avaient pris deux secondes et t'avait laissé parler rien ne serait arrivé. Ce sont eux les adultes ils sont sensé te protéger, pas le contraire. N'oublie pas que tu n'as que 11 ans et malgré tout ça ils t'en demandent beaucoup peut-être même trop. Cet accident est arrivé et tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière mais c'est autant ta faute que le leur. Ils n'ont pas fait leur boulot non plus, tout ce que tu voulais c'était qu'ils soient fiers de toi et c'est normal tu es encore une enfant. » **Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un discours pareil d'un serpent. Les pleurs ont diminué mais quelques larmes coulent encore le long de ces joues.

**« Tu as raison Scar mais c'est mon boulot, ma mission, me responsabilité de m'entrainer pour un jour être une vraie guerrière et faire la différence dans ce monde. Pour le moment je suis nulle »**

**« Si on rentrait peut être qu'on pourrait trouver Draco et tu lui expliquerais. »** Je commençais à me sentir mal d'écouter cette conversation, elle ne prévoyait aucun plan bien que ces paroles soient étranges, c'était juste une petite qui avait besoin de son grand frère. Pendant une seconde je pensais à m'approcher et lui proposer mon aide mais je n'étais pas sûr de l'accueil qu'elle me réserverait surtout après l'histoire Ombrage. J'avais cette impression qu'on avait beaucoup de points communs en l'entendant parler j'avais l'impression de m'entendre penser, c'était vraiment étrange parce que je savais que j'avais un fardeau à porter mais quel pouvait être le sien ? Ce n'est qu'une enfant, une enfant un peu bizarre mais ça reste normal. Il fallait que je parle à Hermione et que j'en apprenne plus.

**« Allez Scar rentrons, il faut allez en cours c'est l'heure. »**

**« Ce serait mieux si tu mangeais quelque chose avant d'y aller. »**

**« Non, j'ai pas faim et je veux surtout pas croiser Draco. »** Elle lui en voulait beaucoup, je me demande ce qu'il a pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit aussi remontée contre lui. Depuis la rentrée ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main. Je décidais de la suivre pour rentrer au château, j'avais aussi cours et j'allais être en retard.

En rentrant au château elle se dirigea vers la classe de métamorphose et je descendais vers les cachots pour les potions en enlevant ma cape dans un couloir désert.

Devant les cachots, Hermione et Ron m'attendait. Ron me tendit un sandwich avec de la confiture que je mangeais immédiatement. Je remarquais que Malfoy se tenait en retrait du reste des serpentard ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais il était leur prince après tout. Il semblait triste et pensif, il y avait surement un rapport avec sa sœur. Hermione suivit mon regard et commença ses questions.

**« Alors tu as découvert son grand secret ? »**

**« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai vu son serpent, je n'en avais jamais vu de telle. »**

**« Tu veux dire qu'elle se balade avec un serpent dans sa manche ? »** Ron n'avait pas l'air ravis.

**« Oui, absolument. C'était le même qu'à la rentré mais j'ai eu plus de temps pour l'observer. Il était bleu avec des reflets un peu verts et de fines rayures noirs, d'une quinzaine de centimètres. Apparemment il serait tout le temps avec elle dans les cours pour dormir enfin tout le temps. »**

**« Oui c'est étrange parce que le serpents ne sont pas admis comme animaux de compagnie. Tu te souviens comme Malfoy était furieux quand il a vu que tout le monde avait vu le serpent, peut-être qu'elle l'a amené sans autorisation. » **Je concentrais la discussion sur le serpent, je ne voulais pas leur dire que je l'avais espionné alors qu'elle pleurait. Du moins pas tout de suite, j'attendrais qu'on ait un peu plus de temps.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre scolarité Mafoy fit exploser son chaudron non pas une mais deux fois. Il n'était pas concentré et Snape l'envoya à l'infirmerie la deuxième fois car son bras avait été un peu brulé mais aussi par peur de nouvelles catastrophes.

Je ratais ma potion comme à chaque cours avec Neville mon binôme de potion on faisait tout ce qu'on pouvait mais les potions ce n'était pas une matière pour nous. Au déjeuner je remarquais une chose étrange Becky entra très en retard dans la salle, prit deux tranches de pain et un morceau de jambon sur la première table et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était venu sans même regarder vers son frère. Il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Hermione me questionna du regard et je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais entendu ce matin. Sans Hermione je ne trouvais pas de réponse alors je préférais lui en parler.

**« Harry tu l'as espionné alors qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle se confiait à son serpent. » **Hermione me regardait avec des gros yeux je savais qu'elle n'allait pas être contente. Après tout je savais qu'elle avait raison mais en ces temps il fallait mettre de côté nos opinions pour faire ce qui était le mieux.

**« Je sais Hermione mais il fallait que je sache si elle cachait quelque chose. Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit, elle a dit qu'elle était une guerrière et que c'était sa responsabilité de changer ce monde. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'une fille de 11 ans puisse tenir un tel discours. » **

**« Oui c'est étrange mais ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Harry, elle a peut-être la grosse tête elle se croit investit d'une mission. Je ne sais pas c'est trop peu pour faire des accusions et des suppositions. »**

**« Je vais continuer à chercher. »** Sur ce je me levais pour le prochain cours avec Hagrid, au moins un cours que j'appréciais.

**POV Draco**

Becky n'est pas encore arrivé pour manger, elle n'est jamais en retard d'habitude. Je voulais absolument lui parler et m'excuser pour ma colère de ce matin. J'avais été méchant et injuste envers elle mais j'avais eu si peur que quelque chose lui arrive. J'ai tout le temps peur qu'il lui arrive malheur. Au début j'ai pensé qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre que c'était grave : ne pas nous dire que ça n'allait pas aurait pu tous nous tuer puis Spike est entré il avait tout entendu de notre discussion ou plutôt de ma colère. Il était lui aussi furieux et j'ai pensé qu'il en voulait à Becky aussi mais c'est sur moi qu'il a commençait à hurler. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que j'avais été con, c'est une enfant à qui on a donné de grandes responsabilité qu'il m'a dit ça ne peut pas être tous les jours faciles. Tu dois la laisser s'expliquer lui demander pourquoi elle n'a rien dit au lieu de lui crier dessus. IL était furieux contre moi et il me dit de la trouver au plus vite.

C'est ce que je comptais faire mais Becky ne venait pas. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quand je la vis entrer dans la salle. Elle regardait droit devant elle, s'avança à la table des serpentards et prit deux tranches de pain et du jambon dans les premiers plats qu'elle vit puis elle repartit très vite. Tout ça sans lever les yeux, sans même me regarder. Elle devait beaucoup m'en vouloir, je ne savais pas quoi faire j'aurais voulu la suivre mais avec le temps que j'avais mis à réagir elle devait être loin. Je décidais d'attendre le diner, peut-être qu'elle serait plus encline à me parler. Je croisais le regard désapprobateur de Pansy et interrogateurs de Théo et Blaise mais ils ne posèrent aucune question.

**POV Becky**

Je filais manger dehors, je ne voulais surtout pas manger avec mon frère, croiser son regard désapprobateur et déçu ce serait plus qu'une torture et je n'étais pas prête. Je me posais comme le matin à quelques pas du lac avec Scar à mes côtés et mangeais mon sandwich.

**« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ? »** Voilà qu'il recommençait. Scar m'avait demandé toute la matinée d'aller parler à Draco mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.

**« Non Scar tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit encore en colère contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise qu'il est déçu ou que tout le monde est déçu par moi. C'est trop dur après tous les efforts que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années je ne veux l'entendre. »**

**« Becky, je ne pense pas que Draco soit déçu par toi ou que qui ce soit dans ta famille et amis soient déçu par toi. Au contraire ils sont tellement fiers de toi. »**

**« Oui habituellement ils le sont mais là j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, j'ai été inconsciente du danger et j'ai mis Draco et Spike en danger. »**

**« Et toi, toi aussi tu étais en danger. »**

**« Oui mais moi ce n'est pas grave j'ai l'habitude d'y être. Je le suis depuis ma naissance. »**

**« Oui je sais. » **Scar abdiquait, il savait qu'on était en danger perpétuel. Lui pas directement mais si je venais à mourir ils mouraient avec moi Attika Black et Scar. C'est surtout ce qui me permettait de tenir et Draco aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent par ma faute, ils méritaient de vivre une longue et heureuse vie et c'est ce que je comptais leur offrir enfin je l'espérais.

La fin de journée se passa lentement je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions, j'avais peur et je ne prêtais pas une grande attention au cours. Ma nouvelle amie Kelly me fit du coup plusieurs fois pour me faire revenir à la réalité mais ça ne durait pas très longtemps.

Kelly était une fille très timide avec qui j'étais en binôme en potion et en métamorphose jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'avais repoussé toutes ces tentatives de conversations mais ce matin j'avais entamé la discussion. Elle semblait en être ravie, elle était gentille et je regrattais un peu de ne pas lui avoir adressé la parole avant.

Au diner du soir, je décidais d'arrêter de me cacher, j'avais évité Draco toute la matinée mais je ne comptais pas non plus le retrouver comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je m'assis avec ma nouvelle amie au milieu des premières années. Draco entra et me remarqua immédiatement, je vis ses sourcils se froncé et il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre mais je secouai la tête en montrant Kelly. Maintenant que je commençais à la connaitre je ne voulais pas la laisser seule et je ne voulais pas vraiment voir Draco. Je le vis se lever et il vient s'assoir à côté de moi, Kelly n'était pas rassuré elle baissa la tête dans son assiette.

**« Becky viens à notre table, il faut vraiment que je te parle s'il te plait. »**

**« Non, je suis bien ici et je ne vais pas laisser mon amie seule. Draco je te présente Kelly, Kelly voici Draco mon grand frère. »** Kelly leva la tête et marmonna un rapide bonjour. Draco m'étonna et lui fit un grand sourire en lui lançant un bonjour plein de chaleur. Kelly rougit instantanément.

**« D'accord alors je reste avec vous deux. »**

**« Si ça te fait plaisir. »** Je voyais qu'il était nerveux, chose rare chez mon frère et il cherchait ses mots.

**« Becky, regarde-moi ! »** il prit mon menton entre ses doigts doucement et me tourna la tête vers la sienne. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin, je ne voulais pas être méchant. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, je suis très fier de toi ma puce, tu es extraordinaire et je n'aurai pas pu rêver d'une meilleure petite sœur. » Je voyais que ses yeux étaient embué tout comme les miens devaient l'être mais un Malfoy ne pleure pas du moins pas en public. Je le serrais fort dans mes bras sans rien dire il n'y avait pas besoin de mot pour comprendre que c'était fini je ne lui en voulais plus et je retrouvé mon grand frère adoré. Kelly nous observait fasciné par notre interaction. Une fois les réconciliations finies on commençait à manger et Je passais un bon moment avec Draco et Kelly autour de moi. C'était bien d'avoir des amis.

Le mois de septembre passa très vite pour tous Draco et Becky continuaient l'entrainement tous les matins avec Spike ou Severus. Spike assurai les cours de défenses avec brio même si tous les élèves n'étaient pas du même avis, les cours étaient dur mais ils progressaient. Dumbledore était satisfait d'avoir accédé à la requête de Dolores, il avait été très surpris qu'elle vienne lui demander d'engager un deuxième professeur pour ses cours, ça ne lui ressemblait pas mais il n'avait pas cherché plus loin et avait accepté surtout qu'elle lui avait même donné les coordonnées d'une personne qui aurait les qualification selon elle.

Harry avait continué son enquête et elle avançait très doucement, il commençait à se poser des questions sur le camp des Malfoy. Il avait des soupçons mais rien de bien précis alors qu'il continuait. Becky avait à nouveau tenté de s'approcher de lui mais il n'avait pas confiance et refusait sans même écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire. Hermione et Ron suivait comme toujours, Harry partageait ses découvertes et ils en parlaient mais ils n'étaient pas toujours du même avis. Harry avait toujours des cauchemars sur Voldemort ce qui lui rappelait qu'il était là quelque part et qu'il pouvait à tout moment attaquer.

Becky avait trouvé une vraie amie en Kelly, fidèle, intelligente et bosseuse elles apprenaient tous les jours à se connaitre mieux. Draco était toujours le prince des serpentards mais son image au sein des serpentard n'étaient pas au beau fixe en effet depuis la rentrée on lui reprochait d'être devenu un gentil toutou gaga de se petite sœur. Draco avait essayé de les détrompé mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment avec Becky pas loin alors il laissait faire.

Octobre arriva avec le froid et le courrier du matin de ce 15 octobre changea beaucoup de choses.

En ce lundi matin beaucoup était à moitié réveillé ou la tête dans leur bol quand le courrier arriva. La gazette pour tous ceux qui étaient abonné amenait de biens tristes nouveaux. Une fois ouverte le brouhaha de la salle se stoppa en quelques secondes plus personne n'osait faire un bruit. Tous étaient conscients d'une chose : la guerre venait d'être déclarée et Voldemort était bel et bien vivant plus fort que jamais.

Après quelques minutes les conversations reprirent autant à la table des élèves que celle des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et le calme se fit.

**« Mes chers enfants, une bien triste nouvelle vient de parvenir. »** Des pleurs se faisaient entendre de plusieurs endroits de la salle. **« Je suis attristé par une telle nouvelle mais des mesures de sécurité vont être mis en place pour garantir votre sécurité. Ces règles seront valables pour tous et effective immédiatement. Les sorties à Pré-au-lard sont annulé pour une durée indéterminé, aucun élève ne devra quitter le château seule même pour se rendre aux cours vous vous déplacerez par petit groupe ou minimum par deux. Les cours de la journée sont annulées et je veux que les enfants dont la famille habitait à Glasgow me suive dans mon bureau on va tenter d'en savoir plus. »** Il se leva et passa entre les tables pour sortir de la grande salle et des élèves se levèrent pour le suivre environ une quinzaine de différentes maisons.

A la table des serpentards une jeune fille était choquée et ne bougeait plus ne cessant de répéter les mêmes mots. « Une ville entière, une ville entière, non c'est pas possible, une ville entière. »

_L'action arrive, je sais c'était long mais je crois que je voulais mettre des détails sur leur vie avant, faire une interaction avec les personnages, qu'on apprenne à les connaitre un peu mieux avant de se lancer dans la véritable action mais je me rends compte que c'était peut-être un peu long._

_Dans le prochain chapitre de l'action, des révélations, et des alliances secrètes ou pas si secrètes. J'apprécierais vraiment de savoir si mon histoire plait ou pas. Si je dois m'arrêter là ou continuais. La suite est déjà écrite mais j'écris avant tout pour moi donc si ça ne plait pas j'arrête et je garde mon histoire pour moi et quelque amis._

_Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal, je sais qu'il y a des améliorations à faire._


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos reviews j'apprécie beaucoup vos petits mots. _

Chapitre 4 :

**POV Harry**

Lors de l'annonce du directeur je regardais la table des verts et argents, je voulais voir leur réaction mais surtout celle des deux Malfoy. Je fus presque choqué de leur réaction, je m'attendais à leur habituel masque de froideur mais à la place je vis un grand choc et de la tristesse. Je regardais las autres serpentards beaucoup n'affichait aucune émotion, Crabe et Goyle souriait en se regardant, d'autres souriant aussi comme s'ils étaient au courant.

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre chez les Malfoy. Depuis la rentrée, les choses avaient commencé à changer. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention au début mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je ne m'étais as battu avec Malfoy frère depuis la rentrée enfin depuis le train. Même cette fois-là c'était nous les attaquants. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient tenté quoi que ce soit contre nous. Plus j'y pensais plus je voyais clairement. Quand sepentards et griffondors se retrouvait face à face ils se reculaient et ne prenait pas part aux affrontements. Je crois même avoir entendu qu'ils en avaient stoppé plusieurs. Je ne comprenais pas bien ce qu'ils recherchaient en faisant profil bas

Malfoy fille avait essayé de m'approcher plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée mais je toujours parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer s'expliquer. Plus j'y pensais plus je voulais savoir ce qu'elle cherchait à me dire. La prochaine fois qu'elle viendra je l'écouterai.

**POV Becky**

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il avait pu faire ça, on pensait qu'on avait encore du temps. Nous n'étions absolument pas prêts à faire face à la guerre tout de suite, en fait, personne ne l'était. Personne n'avait cru Harry jusque-là mais maintenant que Voldemort avait fait parler de lui il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui et Harry n'était pas prêt à l'affronter on ne savait même pas s'il était au courant pour la prophétie, on supposait que non. Nous étions trop jeune pour faire face à ça tout de suite seulement avions-nous vraiment le choix. Pouvons-nous lui laisser plus de temps ? Pouvons-nous le laisser devenir encore plus fort, se faire plus d'alliés ?

Je savais que ce jour arriverait mais pas maintenant pas cette année. J'avais 11 ans que pouvais-je faire dans cette guerre. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Draco toujours assis à table après l'annonce du directeur, personne n'avait vraiment bougé, il y avait beaucoup de murmure mais tout le monde était trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il faut dire que Voldemort avait bien fait les choses, non seulement il avait détruit la ville mais en plus il avait donné une interview à la presse juste après et pris des photos de lui sur les lieux. C'était ignoble et terriblement monstrueux.

**« Viens, on va voir Sev. »** Me chuchota Draco à l'oreille.

Je me levais et le suivis en silence, d'autres élèves suivirent le mouvement pour quitter la grande salle dans un calme assourdissant. Nous entrions dans les appartements de Sev sans frapper il nous attendait de tout façon. Spike était là assis dans un fauteuil, un sourire sadique au bord des lèvres un verre de sang à la main, il faisait peur comme ça.

**« Vous voilà ! Vous avez vu Voldy en couverture, il est très photogénique je trouve. »** Nous dit Spike. Je trouvais sa blague douteuse et personne ne répondit.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un ne reprenne la parole. Je voyais que personne n'osait parler alors je me lançais.

**« Tu avais dit qu'il lui faudrait des mois pour retrouver des forces peut être même des années. Je le trouve plutôt en forme moi. »**

**« Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais il a dû trouver un moyen de retrouver ses capacités plus rapidement. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver avant longtemps. »** Dit Severus en me regardant, il avait comme un regard d'excuse ce qui était très étrange venant de lui.

**« Ce n'est pas le plus gros problème. Non seulement il a retrouvé ses capacités physiques et magiques mais en plus il est bien plus fort qu'avant. »** Spike avait raison, comme quoi il pouvait être sérieux et utile de temps en temps.

**« Pourquoi tu penses ça ? »** Draco était confus et je l'étais aussi un peu.

**« Il vient de détruire une ville entière et pas une petite ville pas un petit village, non la plus grande ville d'Ecosse : Glasgow. Pour faire une chose pareille il faut beaucoup de puissance magique, une quantité phénoménale même. Il a rasé une ville de la carte. »** Dit Severus.

**« Attendez ! Comment ça rasé ? Ils disent qu'elle a été détruite mais pas rasé ? » **Dit Draco et j'approuvais de la tête.

**« Nous avons reçu une missive du ministère la ville de Glasgow a été rayé de la carte il ne reste rien que des gravats et de la poussière. Les aurors ont réussi à sauver plus de la moitié de la population mais la ville comptait plus de 2 millions d'habitants en comptant les banlieues direct de la ville qui ont aussi été détruites. Il y a environ 500 000 à 800 000 morts ou disparus. Les chiffres ne sont pas encore sûrs, ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y en a des centaines milliers et qu'ils n'ont eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. »** Sev racontait et essayait de rester détacher mais en parlant d'un tel massacre même pour lui c'était difficile.

**« Comment ça ? »** Je demandais, il en savait plus je le sentais.

**« Tu es certaines de vouloir savoir comment ça s'est passé ? »** Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, il voulait que je dise non je le sentais mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais savoir.

**« Sev, on sait tous les deux que je dois savoir. Cette guerre c'est ma raison d'exister je suis née pour me battre et pour gagner cette guerre. »** Il se résigna et continua à parler.

**« Ils ont attaqué en pleine nuit vers 2h du matin selon nos informations. Les mangemorts et Voldemort ont commencé en plein centre-ville à brûler les maisons, les détruire à coups de sorts. Les aurors n'avaient pas été prévenu d'une attaque et ont mis presque 1h pour arriver autant dire une éternité. Le combat s'est engagé mais les mangemorts se sont replié presque immédiatement ils ont transplané avant que les barrières anti-transplange ne puissent être levé. Les aurors ont cru qu'ils avaient gagné, la ville avait commencé à être évacuée très vite. Seulement la fuite n'était qu'une diversion il attaquait une autre partie de la ville et Voldemort avait disparue à cette attaque. Ils ont fait ça 3 fois avant de transplaner à l'extérieur de la ville, l'évacuation continuait très rapidement mais la ville est très grande et étendu. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui aller se passer. »** Sev fit une pause, on pouvait voir qu'il était affecté. Spike continua avec une voie neutre, il en fallait beaucoup pour le faire craquer à lui.

**« La ville entière a littéralement explosé. Les témoins rapportent qu'ils ont vu une vive lumière bleue qu'on pense venir d'un sort, et tout a explosé sous leurs yeux. Des dizaines d'aurors étaient sur les lieux à évacuer les habitants mais aussi à attendre la prochaine attaque. C'est un coup dur pour le ministère qui a perdu un quart de ses effectifs cette nuit. » **

**« La ville a explosé mais comment ? Comment c'est possible ? Je ne connais aucun sort aussi puissant pour faire exploser une ville de millions d'habitants. »**

**« Nous non plus, personne n'en connait. On pense qu'il a peut-être amplifié un sort de Bombarda Maxima mais à la taille de la ville cela semble peu probable, les aurors pensent qu'il a pu être combiné à un deprimo. » **Dit Spike, il était pensif comme s'il réfléchissait toujours à la possibilité d'une de ces propositions mais qu'aucune ne lui convenait tout à fait.

**« Mais il faudrait une puissance magique énorme pour faire ça même tous les mangemorts réunis ne seraient pas suffisants. »** Dit Draco comme s'il se réveillait de sa transe.

**« C'est bien pour ça qu'on pense que Voldemort est plus fort qu'avant. Beaucoup plus fort. »** Sev avait l'air totalement déprimé après cette phrase.

**« Et pour la presse et l'interview c'est quoi l'explication ? »**

**« C'est lui qui les a appelé. » **Dit Spike en souriant. Je ne relevais pas même si je pensais qu'il était complètement fou. Draco se leva et attaqua Spike sans aucune raison apparente.

**« Pourquoi tu souris ? Tu trouves ça drôle des milliers de morts ? Je savais que tu n'avais pas de cœur mais … »** Spike le stoppa avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus.

**« Je souris parce que j'admire la stratégie Draco. Il voulait terroriser l'Angleterre et peut-être l'Europe toute entière et il a parfaitement réussi son coup. »** Après ça le silence revient pendant de longues minutes pesantes. Il nous fallait une stratégie de défense, quelque chose pour l'arrêter mais à nous quatre nous ne pouvions rien faire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »** Draco dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Et le silence s'éternisa.

**« On attend. »** Quoi il rigolait là, Severus voulait attendre. **« On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, on se tient à notre plan initial. L'entrainement, les alliés, les cours, faire profil bas. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. »**

Je ne voulais pas attendre, je voulais riposter, faire quelque chose mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face rien ne pouvait être fait tout de suite.

**« Tu en est où avec le gamin Potter ? Il refuse toujours de t'écouter ? »** Demanda Spike en me regardant.

**« Oui, il ne veut rien entendre venant de moi. Je crois qu'il a un problème avec mon nom de famille et ça l'empêche de ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Je veux tenter une approche plus directe et le forcer à m'écouter mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment m'y prendre. »**

**« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il a vraiment besoin de s'entrainer un maximum et de connaitre la vérité sur la prophétie. Ce n'est pas notre bon vieux directeur qui va lui donner un entrainement convenable. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment il peut l'apprécier après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. »** Le grand maitre des potions avait parlé, il fallait ouvrir les yeux d'Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'avais rencontré le directeur une seule fois avant la rentrée avec mes parents et je ne savais pas quoi penser de lui. Mes parents ne l'appréciaient pas plus que ça et n'aimaient pas ses méthodes, Draco n'avait pas d'opinion clairement défini non plus. Il pensait que c'était un vieux fou mais sans raison apparente de le détester ou de ne pas lui faire confiance. La seule chose que je n'avais guère appréciée était ces manières, il utilisait la légimencie sur des enfants et sur ses élèves. Je ne trouvais pas ça très éthique. Avec moi cependant il s'est heurté à un mur. Après tout je me suis entrainé avec un maitre occlumens pendant des années. Bien qu'il soit très doué sa technique était presque indétectable, il ne pouvait pas pousser plus ses recherches sans attirer l'attention ce qui m'a permis de m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être meilleur que lui, ni plus forte, avec un peu plus de puissance il aurait traversé mes barrières.

**« Un jour tu me ré expliqueras pourquoi on ne peut pas tout simplement révéler la vérité ? Beaucoup de nos problèmes seraient réglé, l'ordre du phénix pourrait être nettoyé de toutes ces manigances et on pourrait se montrer à la lumière au lieu de travailler dans l'ombre. C'est ce que moi j'aurais fait. »** Spike était une tête brûlé les plans qui prenait des années à se mettre en place ce n'était pas son fort, il préférait foncer dans le tas et voir ce qui se passe après.

**« Si on profitait de la journée pour s'entrainer au lieu de réfléchir dans le vide, pour le moment il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. » **

La journée passa rapidement entre différents entrainements cela nous permit de nous vider la tête et de ne pas trop penser à Voldemort. Je montais également un plan pour parler à Potter et le forcer à m'écouter. Pour cela j'avais l'aide de Scar qui était bon stratège.

Le lendemain matin dans la grande salle, l'ambiance était morose. Des pleurs étouffés se faisaient entendre depuis plusieurs endroits de la salle. Les regards étaient bas, les discussions étouffés, les gestes lents. Lorsque le courrier arriva tout le monde retenait son souffle mais finalement pas de nouvelles mauvaises nouvelles. Juste des récits concernant l'attaque, le nombre de morts et de disparus et des photos des lieux du crime.

Plusieurs jours passèrent dans la même ambiance, Dumbledore annula les cours plusieurs jours après plusieurs accidents d'inattention en potions notamment et en défenses où trois élèves se sont retrouvé à l'infirmerie. Finalement quatre jours plus tard les cours reprirent normalement ou presque, la peur était très présente, l'anxiété aussi tous les matins au moment du courrier. Personne ne voulait en parler mais tout le monde savait ce que cette attaque signifiait même les journaux n'osait écrire le mot même s'il résonnait dans tous les esprits. La guerre était à leur porte et elle s'annonçait sanglante.

**POV Harry**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'attaque et la vie reprenait son cours doucement. Bien sur la tristesse était toujours palpable dans l'air. Les cours étaient finis pour cette semaine et je me dirigeais vers le parc pour prendre l'air quand j'entendis un sifflement. Je me retournais mais il n'y avait personne dans le couloir à part moi. Je continuais mon chemin quand j'entendis le sifflement, je m'approchais d'une salle de classe. J'entrais doucement dans la salle, la porte grinça fortement et j'osais un pas à l'intérieur. Je vis la source du sifflement : un petit serpent bleu que je reconnus immédiatement le serpent de la fille Malfoy. Je m'approchais de lui pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il sifflait.

« Viens me voir, Harry, rejoins moi. » Sifflait-il en boucle.

Je m'approchais donc de lui, je n'étais plus qu'à un pas de lui quand je me retrouvais les pieds en l'air et la tête à l'envers. Je criais à plein poumons quand je me rendis compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. Je regardais le serpent qui se trouvait sous moi.

« Ne panique pas elle ne va pas tarder. » Me dit le serpent.

« Qui ça elle ? » A peine ma bouche se fut fermé que la porte s'ouvrit sur Becky, j'aurai du m'en douter après tout c'est bien son serpent.

« Bonjour Harry. Désolé pour la position mais comme tu refuses de me parler je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions. Comme ça je suis sûre que tu vas m'écouter jusqu'au bout. » Me dit-elle calmement en fermant la porte.

Je commençais à parler mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche alors j'agitais les bras dans tous les sens. Elle finit par le voir et agita le bras vers moi.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, il y a d'autres façon de se faire écouter. » Lui dis-je.

« Pas avec toi. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de te parler mais tu me fuis à chaque fois. » Elle agita de nouveau la main et je me retrouvais toujours suspendu mais la tête à l'endroit. C'était déjà plus commode comme position mais je préférerais avoir les deux pieds bien ancré au sol.

« Relâche-moi je promets de t'écouter. »

« Non je parle tu écoutes et après je te libère. »

« Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. C'est une très longue histoire et c'est très compliqué. Commençons par ce que tu sais. Connais-tu la prophétie à ton sujet ? »

« Quoi quel histoire ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle prophétie à mon sujet ? Tu veux m'embrouiller l'esprit ? »

« Personne ne veut t'embrouiller l'esprit. Je veux juste te dire la vérité, celle que personne n'a voulu te révéler alors que tu es le principal concerné. »

« Quelle vérité ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qui ne veut pas me dire la vérité ? »

« Stop, ça suffit les questions laisses moi parler et on verra les questions après. Il existe une prophétie te concernant qui dit ceci :

Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »

**POV Becky**

Je marquais une pause, je voulais lui laisser un peu de temps pour assimiler cela. Mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser trop de temps sinon les questions allaient arriver et je ne voulais pas qu'il commence sinon on n'en finirait jamais.

« Cette prophétie a été faite par Trelawney à Dumbledore mais Severus l'a entendu et à cette époque il était du côté de Voldemort donc il lui a répété une partie de la prophétie et c'est pourquoi tes parents ont été attaqué et tué. Je t'arrête de suite il n'est pas question de lui en vouloir Voldemort l'aurait appris d'une manière ou d'une autre et depuis Sev s'est largement repenti. »

« C'est à cause de cette prophétie que Voldemort a tué mes parents ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'en a jamais parlé ? Je suis le premier concerné et elle dit que je dois le tuer ou être tué ? Cette prophétie conditionne toute ma vie… » Je l'arrêtais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aller plus loin dans ses réflexions.

« Oui c'est bien pour ça. Voldemort a eu peur et a voulu détruire la menace avant qu'elle ne grandisse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on ne t'en a jamais parlé bien que j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus et toi aussi je suppose. Cependant il est largement temps que tu sois au courant de toutes les implications de cette prophétie. Tu vas être au centre de cette guerre. » Je m'arrêtais une fois de plus dans mes explications quand je réalisais qu'il était très pâle.

« Au centre de la guerre ? Mais non c'est impossible je n'ai que 15 ans je ne peux pas faire la guerre. Comment tu es au courant de tout ça toi, tu n'as que 11 ans et tu n'es même pas du même côté que moi. »

« Comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas de ton côté ? Comment tu me connais ? Tu as des préjugés Harry et il t'induise en erreur. Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort je ne l'ai jamais été. Oui mon père était un mangemort durant la première guerre mais dès la naissance de Draco il s'est peu à peu retiré et aujourd'hui il n'est plus du tout de son côté, comment le pourrait-il. Avant que tu ne poses la question Draco n'est pas un mangemort et il n'a jamais été du côté de Voldemort, il n'a même jamais eu les mêmes idées. »

« Tu avoueras que c'est difficile à croire, vous êtes une famille de mangemorts reconnus. Malfoy traite les moldus comme des moins que rien et traite mes amis de sang de bourbe. »

« Oui je sais. Notre famille est victime de préjugé de la première guerre mais nous avons entretenu ces préjugé jusqu'à cette année. Dis-moi depuis la rentrée as-tu entendu Draco menaçait qui que ce soit ou traiter quelqu'un de sang de bourbe ? »

« Non mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas fait, je ne suis pas le moindre de ses mouvements. » Il était de mauvaises fois et je suis certaine qu'il s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

« Draco ne faisait que maintenir une image jusque cette année. Aujourd'hui il n'est plus la même personne, il n'a plus besoin de garder ce masque qu'il maintenait depuis des années. »

« Pourquoi gardait-il ce masque ? »

« C'est une autre question qu'on abordera plus tard si tu veux bien. Pour le moment on a d'autres sujets à aborder. »

« Non, non, non, je ne veux pas aborder d'autres sujet. Pourquoi Malfoy a porté un masque depuis le début de la scolarité ? Pourquoi il était aussi odieux si ce n'était pas réel ? »

« Je viens de te dire que c'est compliqué, on a d'autres sujets à aborder avant celui-ci. »

« Dis-moi, je n'écouterais aucune autre explication. » Il se boucha les oreilles et chanta à tue-tête une horrible chanson. Je renonçais à continuais à cette conversion et le laissai redescendre, j'attrapais Scar et sortit rapidement. Il n'avait pas encore bougé et me regardais. J'allais lui laisser quelques temps pour digérer et on continuera cette conversation.

Je me dirigeais vers la salle commune pour retrouver Kelly et finir nos devoirs pour la semaine. Nous étions vendredi mais on avait pris l'habitude de faire nos devoirs les vendredi soir pour toute la semaine comme ça on avait tout le week end tranquille. Je voulais m'entrainer avec Spike et Kelly voulait lire pendant son libre.

_Je termine mon chapitre ici même si je voulais continuer sur les révélations. J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre voilà pourquoi il est en retard. _

_J'ai une question pour vous : __**Voulez-vous voir un gentil ou un méchant Dumbledore ?**__ Je n'aime pas Dumbledore en gentil papa gâteau et je le préfère en méchant manipulateur mais je ne suis pas sûre d'arriver à le retranscrire comme je le veux donc je vous pose la question. _

_Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !_

_A vos reviews !_


End file.
